Eternity Doesn't Have To Be Forever
by Karatepenguin
Summary: COMPLETED! “But, you knew she was here! You smelled her.” Un said quiet serious. “Yeah, I knew.” Sesshomaru whispered. RS KI
1. The Naraku Mix

          Hi everybody! I started writing this a while ago, and finally decided I might as well put it up on Fanfiction to see whether or not it sucks. So, review…. please?

_Once upon a time, in a land now called Japan, a great demon lived, Lord of the Western Lands. The King of his castle. He had long silver hair, amber eyes, and elfish ears. His tail matched his father's, which he wore around his shoulder. He was beautiful and powerful, but was repulsed by his father's attraction to humans. So he killed his father's human wife, and soon his father died also. Only he and his half demon brother remained, departing immediately. After many years, young priestess Kikyo came to the amber eyed demon. She spoke and he knew she had been with Inuyasha. Angered by her words, he transformed into a huge dog, and attacked her. Saddened by his hatred, she placed a spell on him, which made him unable to return to his human form. Leaving him as this, she transfigured his dog form into a monster. The spell repelled all female demons, for she knew what he would try, and he would be forever lonely. But if he found a human, and learned to love her, and earn her love in return, the spell would be broken. But if not, he would be doomed for eternal isolation. He dismissed the idea at first, but when demons ran, afraid and disgusted by his appearance, he grew depressed, and angry. How could Lord Sesshomaru fall in love with a human? And what human would ever fall in love with a hideous dog?_

Chapter 1: The Naraku Mix 

 Rin was patching up the siding of their small home while her uncle was on the roof. They had just been attacked by another bear demon. Young Inuyasha had come to their rescue again, and slayed the demon, along with his companions, and his girlfriend Kagome. Inuyasha never stayed long; there was something he didn't like about the place. He would always grumble something to Kagome, and then she would announce they were leaving. It was a shame, but it couldn't be helped.

Rin thought the half demon was a hero, despite the fact that he had demon blood in him. She had learned to despise the demons, always wrecking everything, and killed countless people. 

Rin had black hair cascading down her back, and chocolate eyes. She wore a purple kimono, and wooden sandals. She was a young girl of 16, living along the border of the Western Lands. 

 After finishing with the siding, she went inside her family's house, and started making lunch. It was just the two of them, her and her uncle. Her parents were long dead, and her uncle was like a father to her. While mixing their soup, a knock was heard on her door, and she sighed, and knew immediately who it was. 

"Come in Naraku." She sighed. 

A tall, dark and handsome man walked in, smiling at her, "Hello, my Rin."

Rin rolled her eyes, "What do you want Naraku? I'm busy. And don't act like I belong to you. I don't belong to anyone."

Naraku leaned against the door, "Not yet."

Rin glared at him, and he came closer to her, chuckling a little. 

"Dear, sweet, beautiful Rin, I have a gift for you."

Rin looked up at him excitedly, and then started jumping up and down like a little kid, "What? What is it? Don't tell me you're not going to tell me! Tell me now! What is it? Huh? Huh? What?

Naraku got down on one knee, and said in a manly voice, "Me."

Two seconds later, Naraku was tossed outside, and a large bruise had formed on his head. Rin's uncle had come down from the roof, saw Naraku, and started laughing all the way into his house. Naraku glared, and then stalked off to wallow in his misery.

Later, Rin was helping her uncle while he got ready for his journey. He was going to another village, to gain some herbs for their priest. Her uncle was the traveler and scavenger for the village, and was often away. Rin was brushing the horse, while her uncle was saddling him. 

"Rin, I'll just be gone a week at the most, and I know you can take care of yourself. Be careful of that nitwit Naraku, alright?" He warned.

She smiled, "Of course uncle. See you soon." She blew him a kiss, and then watched him ride off into the distance. 

When she turned back to the house, Naraku was waiting for her, smiling casually. 

"Naraku, what is it?" Rin sighed desperately.

Naraku held up his hands, "Hey, whoa, relax, okay? I was just wondering if you'd like to take a ride with me on my new horse"

Rin stared at him cautiously, "Were are we going?"

The boy smiled, "Where else? Into the Western Lands."

She glared, "You moron! You know that a huge demon lives there! Thank you, but I'd like to live a while longer. But if you want to commit suicide, go for it."

Naraku smiled still, "You remember when Inuyasha came? He stayed longer than any other time. I think what he's afraid of IS the demon. So, if he stayed, that means the demon is probably far away now!"

"Probably?" Rin questioned, but then started thinking of all the things she longed to do in there since she was a child. There were the most exquisite flowers there, and the air was so fresh…

"…Rin? Are you listening to me?" Naraku interrupted her thoughts. 

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were coming to the forest with me. Just that far, alright?" He pleaded. 

Rin hesitated, but then nodded, "Alright! I'll come with you."

Naraku beamed. He led her to where his horse, Matsuki, stood waiting expectantly. They both mounted the horse, and then Naraku lead the way through a path that hadn't been trodden on for ages.  He stopped and watched in amazement as Rin got off and picked the enchanting flowers. Most of them had never been named, or their names were forgotten over such a long time. Rin was actually enjoying herself, breathing in the sweet scent of the trees, and having the wind blow through her hair. They came upon a clearing, and stopped to rest.

Rin looked around, and noticed it was getting dark, but the day had been so lovely, she felt no obligation to go back. 

 'For once, I'm actually having _fun _with Naraku! I don't believe it. Usually he's just being a perv.' She smiled. 

Naraku was trying to be as manly as possible, which of course meant hurting himself. Rin was sitting on the grass next to Matsuki, watching in slight amusement. She felt a faint bump, and then a rumble in the ground. She looked around, but saw nothing. Figuring it was just Naraku, she slowly got up and started petting the horse.

Naraku stopped, and then started walking towards her once again, when a larger rumble was felt.

"That wasn't me!" Naraku protested.

"I know that!" She glared. 

He hesitated, and then said, "Do you think maybe it's an earthquake?"

"I think you know exactly what it is Naraku," she climbed up on the horse, "Now get us out of here!" Rin was yelling now.

Naraku leaped onto his horse, and then kicked it underneath its legs. The rumble was now pounding in their ears, and rustling the trees.

"You moron! Why'd you make us ride so far into the forest"? Rin yelled.

"B-But we're not! And Inuyasha-" 

"Who cares about Inuyasha?! We're dead! We're dead, we're dead, we're dead!" She screamed.

Trees were crashing down behind them, and the horse was stumbling over the roots, Rin looked back, and saw the white hair above the green treetops. It was the monster.

"Hold on Rin!" Naraku yelled.

The horse was pushing its limits, and still the beast was catching up, very quickly.

"Naraku! It'll be on us in one leap!" Rin shouted.

Naraku swerved and almost pushed Rin off, "Go! Run Rin! I'll protect you!" 

Rin stumbled, but then ran as fast as she could, as Naraku and the horse turned, soon becoming specks in the distance.

Naraku glared at the beast as it crashed into the ground in front of him, immediately making a clearing. The beast fur swerved up and around his body. His eyes were red, and menacing. Naraku leapt off Matsuki, and ran for protection behind a tree. 

It was a demon of all demons. Naraku knew it could smell him, but hoped that it would eat Matsuki instead of him. The large dog looked around, and set its gaze upon the horse in front of him. The horse was frozen with fright, as it watched the beasts mouth open and close, showing a glimpse of it's its bloody sharp teeth. With one swipe, the horse was split, and the monstrous dog bent it's large head over it and started eating. 

He had become a savage, not caring one wit about manners. True, he was a prince, but a beastly one. Before the demon finished it's dinner, Naraku quietly slipped away as he heard a roar behind him.

Normally, Sesshomaru would have killed him, but he was depressed, knowing he might be stuck like this forever. He was about 500, and he felt his childhood slip away from him. Not that it had been good, but everyone misses their childhood at times, even if they didn't have one. If he were in his attractive form, he'd look about 25, give or take a few years. The thought was stuck in his throat, but he managed to swallow it, and smelled the man leave. The girl's scent had disappeared, so he left without question to his castle in the very depths of the Western Lands. 

Rin, on the other hand, was lost. She thought she'd been running straight, but she could never get out of the forest. The moon was up, and the sky was pitch black. With every noise, she was sure it was the beast. And with every step, she grew more wearisome, until it was more than she could handle. And she rested against a large tree. All was silent now, and Rin shivered, breathing heavily. 

Then, something stirred in the tree. It was almost like it was thinking about something. Rin crept away, and behind her the roots un-dug themselves, and made a wall so that she could not escape. Rin screamed, and the roots lifted her up. Looking at the tree, Rin thought she saw eyes, and screamed louder. 

Then, all was silenced buy a huge roar, and Rin swerved to find where it was coming from. It was very throaty, and very low. She glanced back at the tree, and there it was, a face, with an extremely pointy nose. 

Rin was silent now, even though she was crying out on the inside. White lightning came from the sky, and out of the air came a two-headed dragon. They were arguing with each other about something Rin did not catch. 

"…else could it be? Tree demons never-"

"Demon my butt! Trees are ob…  obnot… stupid."

The dragon landed in the hole she was now in, and nodded to her, and whispered loudly.

"She is pretty" 

"She's a girl!"

"Obviously!" 

Rin looked at them strangely, 'Um, I can here you."

They jumped back, but then the head on the right bowed its head, "Excuse miss. I am Un, and this is On. Welcome to the Western Lands!"

Rin looked around at the towering roots, "Um, is this you welcome everyone? Have your big scary monster hunt them down, and then encompass them in tree roots?"

On looked at her blankly, but Un shook his head, "No miss, it is just that no one has come in such a long time!"

On smiled, "Especially a girl!"

Un smacked On with his snout, and then said, "It's much too late for a human girl to be out and about. Come, we'll take you to the castle!"

Rin looked nervous, "Um, no, really. I've got to get home, and, and, my uncle is probably worried sick."

Un and On looked extremely sad, when the tree spoke, "If you may miss, you'll never get there, especially sense you have no idea how to get there. Why don't you go home with Un and On, and then they'll take you home tomorrow morning, alright?"

Rin thought about it for a bit, and then saw Un and On cheesy pleading faces, and laughed, "All right."

Rin got onto Un and On, and then as they flew off asked, "Will that beast be there?"

Un and On looked at each other, and then Un said, "He should not be too much trouble."

Yeah! The first chapter! Yes, Un and On talk, and yes, Naraku is NOT himself. He's a worthless runt, incase you don't believe me. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My banana's thank you!  ~Miaa


	2. Silver Halls and Red Eyes

Thanx for the reviews!!!!!!!! ^^Here's the next chapter!!! Tell me if there's anything wrong with it, okay? Chapter Two: Silver Halls and Red Eyes They flew above the treetops, and soon the atmosphere changed. The night was eerie, and evil. Although Un and On spoke cheerfully through their journey, Rin shivered, and pulled herself close.  The castle came in view. The stone was even darker than the sky, full of weeds and overgrown vines. Towers made their way up above the trees, and the two towers signaled the end of their journey. 

Un and On lowered themselves to the grassy ground, and Rin hopped off. The dragonheads smiled at each her, and then looked uneasily at each other. 

"Please, come in!" Un nudged her a little with his nose, which came about to her shoulder.

Rin walked cautiously up the steps of the gigantic castle. Un and On chattered about all the wonderful things in the castle, and were certain she would love it.

Huge brass doors blocked their entrance, and Rin pulled open the doors with many mighty tugs. Inside, a glass floor cascaded its way down the hall. The walls were silver, and every faint light bounced off it to show more brightly. Rin looked up, and could barely find the ceiling, as it was so far away. They walked down the corridor; Un bragging and flirting while On was teasing him about things he couldn't pronounce. 

"How long have you been here?" Rin's melodic voice rang through the halls. 

On smiled, "Oh, much longer than you!"

Un bumped him, and then said, "Many years. Many, many years. I suppose, about 400 years now. Right On?"

On shrugged the best he could, which mainly consisted of stretching out his neck, and then shrinking back.

Upon reaching the end of the hall, she saw it expand outwards, encasing an enormous staircase, and an enchanting ballroom. Glass chandeliers lighted up the entire castle; ones near the second floor were broken, so the next level was dark, and mysterious. The staircase was black, with silver banisters. Rin looked longingly at them, and wished she could slide down them, but then remember she was 16, and a grown woman.

"What's up there?" Rin asked aloud.

"Uh. You don't want to go up there! Didn't you come to rest? That's no place to rest, so, come along!" Un said nervously.

"Besides, that's where Lord Ses-" On started, but Un head-smashed him, and On bit his tongue.

"Who?" Rin asked.

"Um, no one. In fact, I think he's delirious, come on, lets go." Un pushed her away once more, as a large shadow swooshed past them behind the shadows.

Eventually, they came upon a large bedroom, painted silver and blue. A large bed was in the middle, blue with silver pillows, and silver drapes. A wooden dresser was hiding in a corner, and Rin's eyes immediately went to its crystal knobs. On the opposite corner, a closet was slightly ajar. Her source of light came from a glass chandelier, which held 5 candles, star form. In the middle of the back wall, Rin noticed that it held the absence of a painting. 

Rin shivered once more, and then sat down on the bed. 

On looked confused, "Are you hungry? Me too!"

"No you idiot! She's cold!" Un said annoyed. 

"No, really. I'm fine. But I want to ask you about that dog. Where is he?" She asked.

"Down the hall, 2 doors left. 5 min-" On rambled, but Un cut in, 

"Probably in his room somewhere."

"On the second floor!" On chipped in. 

Un hit him as hard as he could, "Idiot!" 

Rin smiled, "So that's what up there. But why can't I see him?"

Un shrugged, "He's… kind of temperamental."

"You'd be dead if he came down here!" On said loudly.

Rin shrunk back on the bed, fear deeply etching itself on her face. 

"_Kill_ you, that's an exaggeration. He's just… moody, that's all. He just takes time." Un said assuring.

"Time? But I'm only staying one night! Probably I won't return!" She protested.

"You're going away?" On said shocked, a deer-in-the-headlights look in his eyes.

"Yes, she's going away!" Un sighed.

Quietly, he murmured, "Why did I have to have _you _as my other head."

On frowned, "Hey, its not so great that you're my third head either, okay!"

Rin smiled, "On, there's only two heads."

On shook his head, "No you silly carrot! There's me, Un, and Fred!" He was pointing to their tail.

Rin started to laugh as Un yelled, "You named our butt?!"

Suddenly, the candles were blown out, and a cold burst of wind blew through the room. A large thump was heard, and Rin screamed. On screamed also, and the two headed dragon scampered into the closet. Rin could tell that a humongous something was blocking the doorway, and she scooted even farther back. The large red eyes flashed, and started to advance on her. Rin scampered backward, and fell off the bed with a squeak. The eyes didn't stop, and neither did she. She felt the cold wall on her back, and started panicking, looking for some way to escape.

But then it shifted its gaze, and turned to the closet, which dimly lit up the dragon. 

A large, deep voice echoed in the room and into the hallway, "DO YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY THIS _HUMAN IS HERE?"___

Rin covered her ears to block out some of the noise, when the eyes diverted themselves back to her, and growled. Immediately, she dropped her hands.

"Well, um, my Lord, she was lost in the woods, and the tree demon found her, and called us, and, and we decided to bring her here-" Un's voice was silenced with a large growl.

"We hoped you wouldn't come down." On's voice said cheerily. 

The eyes whipped across to Rin, and stood above her, its heat warming her against the cold wall, "TOO BAD."

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! NO ONE KNOWS IF WE'RE STILL HERE, AND THEY SHALL NOT KNOW WE STILL EXIST. WOULD THEY STAY AWAY AFTER THEY HEAR THAT YOU SAW MY CASTLE, AND ME, AND THEN WAS SENT HOME ALIVE? AND YOU, A DIRTY HUMAN WOULD CERTAINLY LEAK THIS INFORMATION. AS SUCH, YOU CANNOT LEAVE." He addressed her, nipping at her legs.

Rin screamed at the bite, but then yelled, "What are you? Are you the dog, or another freaky thing living here?"

On gasped, and the eyes roared, daring to blow her eardrums.

"YOU ARE TO STAY HERE!!! YOU LEAVE; YOU DIE!! YOU GO UPSTAIRS, AND I'LL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW AND EAT YOU BEFORE YOU EVER REALIZE WHAT HAPPENED!!!" The red eyes glared menacingly, and then leapt away.

Rin looked around at the room that was to be her home, thought of her uncle, and started crying against the wall, hugging herself. Un and On walked slowly towards her, heads bent low, the candles relighting themselves with a cool glow.

"We're very sorry Rin. We wish it didn't have to be this way. But, as I said, he's not always like this, and-" Un started, but Rin interrupted him in a cloud of rage.

"YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! YOU KNEW, DIDN'T YOU?"

On smiled, "Of course we did silly carrot!"

Un tried to bite his brother, and then slowly backed out of the room, "If you need anything, just call for us… We _truly _are sorry it had to be this way."

Then, the door shut after them, and Rin fell to the right, sliding off the wall, crying too hard to hold herself any longer.

Aw.. she's a carrot! Un and On talk! Realize, I did take the BASIC theme of Beauty and the Beast. I find it funny that I'm writing about Sesshomaru, and Kayzu's writing about Inuyasha, yet Inuyasha's my favorite, and Fluffy's hers! (Go read fluffysmaiden44's stuff) (Review) ~Miaa


	3. He's a Monster

By the way, it's rated PG13 because of all the violence in later chapters, (and perhaps this one if you think so) no swearing or anything. Thank you to all the reviewers, they are the light of my life! I could name you all, but then that would put a lot of space between here and the story, so I just thank you silently. (Thank you) 

Anyways, onto the story! ( I think I forgot to put that in the other two chapters)

Chapter Three: He's A Monster 

Rin didn't come out of her room for a week. Un and on kept trying to get her to open the door. Usually, Rin was just crying. Un and On always paraded around, but in the end, the dragon would give up and slide her cuisine through the door. 

Late at night, Sesshomaru was pacing around his wooden table with onyx lining in the living room with a small fireplace in the corner. Un and On were hovering above him, and a small toad with a two headed staff watched in concern. 

"Me Lord! I disagreed of this from the start. Forget about that arrogant woman; Kikyo's words. You are not hideous, just fearful. Do not stoop down to mating a … human!" the toad croaked.

The dragon speed downwards angrily, and Un said, "Don't you dare say that! She's a wonderful girl! Most respectable, I'm sure of it. Besides, she may be his last hope-" 

The toad jumped towards the dragon, "So what stupid dragon? The prince is far too mighty and powerful for such a lowly degrading-"

This time all was silenced by Sesshomaru, "SHUT UP JAKEN" 

He sighed, and glared at the ground with red eyes, "I know very well she could be my last chance. But I am hideous, I don't doubt it. Anyone stupid enough to love this creature I am is insane… Even if she did love me, the spell would not be broken. That priestess acted as if getting her to love _me _would be the difficult part, but how am I to fall in love with a human? It is impossible. I should have killed her the moment I saw her."                                                                                                                                                          

On looked surprised, "When was this again?"

**"But, you knew she was here! You smelled her." Un said quietly serious.******

"Yeah, I knew." Sesshomaru whispered, turning his gaze to her room. 

Rin was swiping her eyes, thinking of the questions she had, and all the fear she had to let out.

"Then why didn't you kill her then?" On asked innocently.

 She knew the beast could easily plow through her door like walking through a brief wind at any moment.

"Don't ask him that! Don't worry my Lord, do not answer!" Jaken squawked at the dim dragonhead.

The room was her sanctuary, but feeling safe was far from what she felt. It wasn't warm and comforting, as the absence of a painting once there haunted her, taunting her day and night. More or less, it was the only thing familiar to her I this scary new place full of ancient demons. 

The towering creature was silent. He wasn't sure he _could _answer. 

Her great great grandparents knew of these demons. 

"Give her a chance my Lord. I don't doubt what you will find." Un said confidently.

It was like she was the little worm, and they were a bunch of hungry birds.

"You seem to know her very well." The Lord of the Western Lands said emotionless.

Rin sighed, and inched slowly toward the door.

"I smelled it on her. She will not hurt you."

Opening the door slowly, she closed it quickly but silently behind her, and decided to go searching. Maybe she could get Un and On to cheer her up.

He looked towards her door. 

Rin walked silently down one hall, and into another, hoping to remember where the staircase was. 

"Don't be so… mean to her!" On called out.

The large dog slowly crept to the door. He listened through the door, and didn't hear anything. He smelt her scent all over the room. He put his gigantic paw on the small brass door handle, and turned it gently. Edging into the room slightly, his eyes peered into the quite room. She wasn't there. Trying not to glare, he peeked underneath the bed, then behind the dresser. He found nothing. His eyes narrowed, and tore the door off the closet. Still he found only air. His calmness was gone; his eyes were flaming as he crashed through the door.

"**SHE'S GONE!!!!!!"**

Rin heard the rumble, but it was far too loud for her to make out the words said. All she knew was that the eyes were mad.

Un and On came running, to find the red eyed demon already leaping away, preparing to rip apart whatever he found. Jaken was scurrying after him, cheering him on, before Un knocked him unconscious with his foot, and the brother heads smiled.

Rin was lost in panic. She didn't want to be eaten by the eyes, and she could not seem to find the stairway. She heard the thumping getting louder, and backed up against the wall and looked frantically. She felt like a child, but started crying, for she could not think of anything else to do.

This time he was certain he had found her. Her scent was almost overwhelming. He could smell she hated him, and he hated her too, although the reason was not so clear. He growled triumphantly as he leaped into the hallway, and found her a ways away from the staircase, near the back of the castle. The hallway was dark, but she sat in the one place that shown light, which revealed a sobbing angel. He wasn't sure if she knew he had even found her. Her noted her tears, and lost his confidence. His face was almost hurt, before he shook himself loose of the emotion, and glared at her once again, stepping into the shadows. 

"I FORBADE YOU TO LEAVE." He said patiently.

Rin raised her arms in defense, "I didn't leave the castle! I was trying to find the stairs! But, I couldn't."

Lord Sesshomaru stared at her, unsure of what to say. Sudden fear seized him, and he dug deeper into the shadows, hoping she would not see him. He smelled her memory, and found it to be one of his own. She was the little girl in that memory, and she might be the last chance he had. Ever. 

Rin looked up, and saw the dark figure with the piercing eyes trying to retreat into the shadows, "What are you doing? Is there something you're afraid of?"

He snarled, "GET BACK INTO YOUR ROOM."

"Why?" Rin asked defiantly. 

"GO!"  He said as he almost advanced, but then decided against it.

"Why do you keep hiding in the shadows? What are you afraid of?" She shouted, her fear ebbing away. 

"YOU WISH TO KNOW, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN?" He asked with a tint of defiance.

"My name is Rin. Now, get out of those shadows." Rin replied, her anger and fear losing its edge with every syllable.

 Sesshomaru hesitated, but then boldness flooded through his body, and he did not care what she thought. Slowly, he raised himself to his full height, and then inch by inch, was uncovered by the light. 

Rin stared as the beast unveiled itself for the first time for her. His large furry paws inched closer to her. She saw him. The poof of a tail, the mighty body, the pointed ears that flopped around his face, and the mighty red eyes, which she now noticed, had blue in the sockets. His mouth was disgustingly huge; with teeth that pointed out they were for ripping flesh. He was a dog. A monstrous, hideous, beastly dog. A dog.

Rin remembered the memory that had crept itself into the front of her mind while the dog first came. When her parents died.

F  l  a  s  h  b  a  c  k

\                                                                        /

Rin was swinging in between her two parents, as they walked towards the clearing on the other side of town where her uncle lived. She was an adorable girl of five, and smiled at them with all the love in her heart. Her father laughed, and set her down to prepare for the picnic. Rin loved his laugh, her mother's also. His was deep and strong, while her mother's was soft, and angelic. Rin's eyes grew as they uncovered all of her favorite foods, before they sent her away to play. After all was setup, and her father had caught the mischievous little girl, they sat down to eat. 

They heard a scream, and then laughter. Rin's mother suggested it was just children playing, and then continued in their merriment. The screams got louder, and the laughter got closer. Her father said something she did not hear, but she noted his pale face, and understood. They hurriedly picked up, as Rin pulled on her mother's leg. A rumbling was felt, and Rin screamed for her parents. Grabbing all they could, they started running for their lives. 

Then Rin caught what it was, "It's the demon! The dog!!!!!"

Hurriedly they ran, dropping things from time to time, until they had to hold Rin also. They ran, as the demon approached. Rin looked frantically back, and saw a **_huge_** dog in her face. Before she could even scream, the demon swiped a mighty paw, and her parents fell, Rin flying out of their grasp. Rin knew that they were dying, but hid from the beast. 

Her mother called out to her, "Rin! I love you."

Her father managed, "Run!"

And with another swipe, they were dead. Rin gasped at the sight, and then fled from the scene, sobbing blindly. She could hear her parents' bones be crushed, and their flesh be ripped apart. She couldn't bear it.

\                                                                                      /

                   F  l  a  s  h  b  a  c  k    E  n  d  s

Sesshomaru remembered. He remembered all to well. He knew, and so did she. He was the one laughing, as he killed all those people. It was pleasurable. But when he found the two, with the little girl, he couldn't resist a little snack. 

Rin started in horror, as a thousand thoughts a second flooded her mind. She managed to say something in a whisper. Then her anger drove her voice louder, and she yelled.

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The dog looked unsure of what to do, and watched her run away. He was the one of all the destruction. Of all the tears.

Rin, in a rage, jumped up, and ran as fast as she could, and then pushed herself faster. She almost half hoped that he would come after her and kill her also, as she had thought when it first happened. But he never came after her. He didn't even move.

She flew past Un and On, and somehow reached the doors.

"Rin? What are you doing?" Un asked worriedly, trying to reach her.

"I can't stay here! He's a monster!" she yelled, yanked open the door, and ran.

So, the truth comes out. But not really enough of it. She still doesn't know what happened to his parents… hehe… what an evil dog he is…but cool. Very cool.  ~Miaa


	4. Bleeding Bears

Realize, most of time, only one head is operating the dragon's body at one time. They're still totally two different people. Demons. Whatever. And yes, must I have to spell it out; this is SORT OF like Beauty and the Beast. Shall I say it again? This is SORT OF like Beauty and the Beast. Well, sorry this took so long to put out, my disc was having a few problems…. Thanks for all your awesome reviews!

Chapter 4: Bleeding Bears 

"Don't go!" On yelled sadly.

Un looked down depressed, when On started to turn around. Un looked up, and saw On's face enraged. He growled, until he was yelling, and moved their body forwards, faster and faster to the dog.

Un was trying to slow down his angry brother, by taking control of the right legs. On kept on determined, spinning them all the way down the halls.

Sesshomaru smelled the two catapulting down the halls towards him. On was steaming with anger. He knew the dragon had become attached to the young human, even with her insufferable uncooperativeness in the few days she was with them. He stood still.

Un and On came skidding in, On stopping suddenly, while Un's will power gave up, and sent them crashing into Sesshomaru. He barely even blinked. On's face was red, and Un's was quite wearisome. 

On glared at the large dog a few moments before yelling, "She ran away!"

He only nodded.

"What did you do? How _could_ you? She's gone!" On hesitated only momentarily. 

"She is human. She is only afraid of what humans are afraid of." The dog said emotionless.

Jaken had returned wearily, but found On and charged at him, smacking him on the head with his staff, "Hit me will you? She was afraid of him!"

On was hit to the ground, and Un fell with him. Jaken stood proudly, before Sesshomaru raised his paw, and Jaken crashed to the ground a second later.

"Yes. She saw the great demon of the Western Lands for the first time since she was a child."

Un sighed, "So, she has seen you before."

Sesshomaru turned glaring through the glass floor into the deep, soft earth, "I killed her parents."

On growled, "How **could** you?"

The large dog didn't even acknowledge he spoke, "It was after my battle with Inuyasha. Do you remember? Before he was suck to that tree. He had almost defeated me, so I left, and started attacking the humans."

"I left the Western Lands, and killed so many of the humans to take out my vengeance with my brother. I was laughing. Laughing dangerously. I had come upon a clearing where a family of three was having a picnic." Sesshomaru said, reliving the moment.

Un spoke up, "And Rin was one of them."

"She was only five. I killed her parents as she ran away, and then started to eat them. It pleasured me then, but I despise myself for my un-knowing of the girl."

On was almost calm, but more then anything shocked.

It was silent except for the soft croaking of the unconscious toad, when, "Go get her."

Sesshomaru turned around, and On said again, "Go get her."

Un raised his head and nodded.

With that, the dog bolted out the door, and through the forest.

~!~

Once again, Rin was completely lost. She smacked herself for leaving, but to stay with the monster that changed her life forever… it was too much to bear.

The forest was calm, but an eerie calm. The darkness didn't help. Now she was so confused, wondering if the demon dog would attack of not, where as before, she was only contemplating when. It was nerve racking. She grabbed the side of the tree trunk, all to well remembering the last time she had. Waiting cautiously, she glances around, preparing to run at any moment. After a few minutes, she found it was just a regular tree, and relaxed her tense muscles. For now, it was her sanctuary; her hiding spot from the forest, the sky, and everything else that could harm her. 

Rin tried hard to look through the darkness, as to find light to lead her home, but saw nothing, for the moon was almost gone; barely enough to see past her feet. The tips of something like trees were seen, but below that was a mystery. She racked her brain, trying to figure out how to not be eaten. Staying at the tree would be useless, even if it **_were_**safe. Who knew what kind of other demons were in the Western Lands Forest?

But finally, she found herself drifting from the dark world around her, and into an enchanting sleep. Rin fought to stay awake, to be on guard, but the tree whispered a lullaby, and her eyes closed softly.

~!~

A great rumble rang in her ears, and she opened her eyes hastily. All was silent once again, and Rin pulled herself upwards to look around. All was still dark. The air was cold, as a breeze had started up. She put her hand to her face, trying to figure out which one was colder, when large grumble was heard, followed by several roars. 

She knew the sound. She had heard it only a few days before, when the bear demon attacked. But this time, the bear had friends. Rin's eyes widened, desperately trying to hide, even wishing she had no scent. They came closer, until she saw the treetops parting in front of her, and four beastly figures glowered down at her with demon yellow eyes.

Rin screamed, although she knew it was helpless. All was helpless. She scrambled up the tree, although she knew they could easily catch her. They were _enormous_ up close. The century old trees barely cleared their heads.  The one on her right look greedily at her, and Rin screamed once again. It tried to grab her with its enormously hairy and gross claws, and Rin desperately jumped out of the tree. The bear growled while his friends chuckled, which sounded like a bass electric guitar with squeaky strings. The angry bear reached for her again, and she started fleeing from her sacred tree. The bear took two steps, and caught up with her. He was getting tired, and decided to finish it then. He raised a mighty claw, and swung down. Rin fell to the ground. Then, the moon disappeared. Rustling was heard, and then some muffled growls.

 Rin opened her eyes, and wondered if she was dead. But the world was still dark, and dark figures were moving around in a struggle. The moon was recovered, and Rin saw something silver. A big something. It was fighting the bear demons, and she couldn't figure out who was winning. It was bigger than the bears, but the advantage of numbers came into play. 

The big thing tossed two of the bears onto the ground, while another bear bit him. A howl, and then a thump. Another bear was down. The only bear that was still up was the bear that had tried to kill her. It was thrashing about as bits of light fell upon its grotesque foundation. Both the bear and her "rescuer" were fighting without end, never seeming to give up, no matter how much they wanted to. She saw a green light, which only uncovered the beastly bear. It had markings of evil. As such, something else possessed the bear. Or had. The green was injected into the bear's stomach, and it's claws pushed into the dark figure. The bear fell first, and then so did the figure, red eyes staring at her. She knew who it was.

She walked steadily towards him, and he watched her the entire way, red eyes illuminating her path. She could hear the labored breathing, and his blood gleamed in the moonlight. HE had KILLED her parents. But he saved her. Again, actually. He knew she was there, yet, he let her escape when she was little. But to be grateful for that, she would never be. There were so many years of wanting to die with them, and the many thoughts of suicide that still stung inside of her.

There was silence, until she was face to face with the great dog demon. Rin stared into his eyes, and a wave of uncertainty held her to her spot.

"Why did you do that? They were going to kill me."

His usual gruff voice was softened, by something she didn't understand, "Exactly."

Then his eyes closed, and he was silent. Rin touched him, before flinching back, as she thought he would hurt her, but he didn't move. Realizing he was unconscious, she touched him again, moving her hand over his amazingly soft fur. She petted him gently, until she found something cold, which turned out to be his blood, from the bite. It was on the side of his enormous neck. 

Her eyes widened, and she called, "Un? On? Help me! Lord Sesshomaru, he's injured!" 

Her eyes struggled to make out where the claws went, but with the night and his size, it was impossible. As the silence hung over her, she hoped Un and On would come. They loved their master, despite how beastly he was, and how he treated them. (At least in front of her) Stroking for a few more moments, she stared frightened, and hoped her poor attempts would help.

"He's unconscious! I can't help him!" Rin called out once more to the heavens, hoping that the tree demon would hear her, and call for the dragon. 

She was in luck. She heard a tree roar, and then another one follow. Rin sat hopefully, looking at the dark sky. It was getting lighter, as the sun was barely peaking its head out at her. She looked at the dog, and jumped back, intimidated by being so close to the humongous creature. The light was momentarily covered up, and she heard the voices.

"Rin? Rin where are you?"

"What happened?"

"I have no idea, he's unconscious! Help me for once! Rin?"

"Rin? Hey, there they are!"

Over the trees they came, and hurriedly landed.

"What happened?"

"Bear…demons… I was attacked… and he… he saved me… he's hurt…" Rin found herself short for words.

Un looked him over critically and said, "A bite to the neck, that'll do it. And a fist in the gut. Classic."

Rin stared at him angrily, "What are you talking about? Aren't you going to do something? It's not funny, he's bleeding! Stop talking and get him back to the castle! He needs medical attention!"

Un and On smiled secretly at each other, and then with an enormous effort, dragged him back to the castle.

Yeah! Well, I guess if all you wanted was the attention… Tell me what you think. I'm literally dying here. The next chapter is called The Child Inside and Naraku's Insanity, just so you know. If you figure out what's going to happen, I'll give you a cookie!  ~Mica


	5. The Child Inside and Naraku's Insanity

Sorry this is short, but I have all chapters in one document, so it looks really long to me! Lyell, you are so close, I'll give you two! (Plus, you were the only one who guessed) I need more impute here, not just, "That was great, update soon!" That's great, but it gets kind of old. I know there has to be SOMETHING wrong with this, and I'd like to hear about it. (By the way, it's oatmeal raisin) Happy reading!

Chapter 5: The Child Inside and Naraku's Insanity

Rin ordered he be put down near the enlarged fireplace, to warm him from the chilly morning, although she doubted it would. His soft snow white fur was so warm and cozy; she could easily drift to sleep, completely content. Un and On brought bandages from what she figured, was a gigantic supply. In the light, she found the bear's claws had plunged into his stomach. Rin worked quickly, wetting and placing the bandages on his wounds. Un, with his "doctor" knowledge, told her he was probably standing on his hind legs, and drooled the poison, placing it on his hand to direct it straight into the bear's gut, dissolving it's insides. Rin tried not to throw up.

The dog's eyes opened slightly, and stared at the human before him. She had not noticed he was awake, and he didn't want to disturb her. Her eyes were full of concern, yet her face was set in one of his emotionless looks. Rin's mouth was curved slightly downwards, which did not suit her angelic face. Jaken had just skidded in; and saw Sesshomaru staring at Rin.

"Me Lord! Whatever has happened? Are you injured?" He yelped, pushing Rin away from his master.

Sesshomaru groaned inwardly. Jaken always arrived at the worst times.

Rin gasped as she found the dog's eyes open, and looking at her. His eyes darted to Jaken angrily. 

"What is it Jaken?" He asked dully. 

"I found you were injured and-"

Rin interrupted, slightly angry that she had been pulled away from the soft fur she had been caressing, "Took you long enough! We've been here almost a half an hour!"

Jaken glared at her, "Shut up you stupid wench! If it wasn't for you, _gallivanting_ off to demons, Lord Sesshomaru would have never _been_ like this!"

"Hey! I didn't ask to be rescued by him, okay? It was _his_ choice to not let me get **eaten**!"

"Next time, you won't be so lucky, you stupid human!

"My name is Rin, and yes, amazingly enough, I _am_ a human."

Un and On sighed, and shook their heads at the two.

"ENOUGH!"  Sesshomaru bellowed, glaring at Jaken, "THERE IS NO NEED OF YOU. NOW, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT." 

Jaken eeped, and then hopped away. Rin looked around wondering if she should leave also; wondering where she would go. The large red eyes turned back to her.

"YOUR WORK WAS ADMIRABLE.  BUT DO NOT BE SO CARELESS, NEXT TIME I MAY NOT SAVE YOU." 

His body struggled upwards, and then bounded away to his solitary room. Rin stared at Un and On, who just shrugged.

"Now then, if you like, we'll give you a tour!" Un said smiling.

Rin nodded dumbly, and then followed them, trying to figure out what had happened, and what to do next. 

~!~

The day had been beautiful, as Rin gazed at the milky sky through the open window. Many times she had asked if she could retreat to outside, and walk around a little, to feel the warm breeze, and soft grass between her toes. Certainly the castle had to be nicer during the day. Un just shook his head, for he didn't want to upset his master. Supposively, he was Rin's master now too.

She always seems to feel like a child in the castle, and felt it would have been her playground as a child.

Staring out the window once more, she started wondering what if she had been captured when she was little. Probably eaten. Maybe, but perhaps not. When Sesshomaru was talking to her, he did not seem as evil as he was at first. Now he just seemed like a worried father. What if she could ride him? He would never allow that, throw her away before she even got any air, but perhaps, in her fantasy, we would. Leaping all over the castle, as she was scream with excitement, as the wind blew back her hair, and his soft fur would tickle her nose. She could slide down the banisters as much as she'd like. With the exception of going upstairs, it would be wonderful. And at the end would be Un and On, waiting to catch her with smiles-

A knock on the door made Rin scream, and her thoughts to blow away with the breeze.

Un and On slid her dinner through the door, "sorry to disturb you!

Rin looked at her food, and the lonely room around her, she picked up her plate, and opened the door, "Um, must I have to eat in here?"

On looked delighted, and Un's face shown, 'No! Where would you like to eat?"

 "May I eat with you?"

On grabbed her plate with his teeth, and smiled, "Yesh! Follow me!"

Rin smiled and they sped to the dining room. The 9 walls were a dark red, with a silver stripe on the left side of each wall. A table was in the middle of the room; it's ends facing towards the chestnut door she had come in, and the other that pointed to a glass door, which lead to a balcony. There were no chairs at the table, but there was one against the wall near the other side of the deformed bean-shaped room that had white wood, and a shiny black seat.  2 small red walls away from the chair was another door like the one she came in, labeled "Kitchen". The floor was a black carpet; barely a substitute for wood, but it put emphasis on the redness of the walls. 

She stared at it, immediately wondering if she could go outside and eat, but she still felt rather lonely. On set down her plate on the white wooden table; at the end pointing to her, and Un got her the chair against the wall. On the other end was a surprised Sesshomaru.

"SO, YOU'RE JOINING US?" He asked coolly.

"Yes, if you don't mind." Rin said just as nonchalant as him, like it didn't really matter whether he did or didn't.

"NOT MY DECISION TO MAKE." 

Then all was silent, except for the clacking of chopsticks from Rin, as the demons stood chomping their food, staring at their plates.

~!~

Meanwhile…

Naraku had been crying pathetically for a week. In all of his weak attempts, he had failed at protecting his precious Rin. 

He had been devastated when he reached the village and found no Rin. Instead of going out to look for her, he sat over the unknown loss, and cried. Villagers sent gifts to the hut, to find only a defeated Naraku, and called for Rin's uncle with the news. Rin's uncle had still not arrived since she had gone missing, and Naraku had done nothing.

Finally, the tears fell no longer, and the young woman of the village stopped swooning over him, he felt that no one was going to be sympathetic to him any longer, and so gathered a bunch of men from the village, and sent them out to look for her. 

After another week, they still found nothing, and most gave up hope. Naraku became blind of anything else, and was determined to find her body, and marry it, dead or alive.

He bought a new horse, and named it Rin, as to please "his woman" when he found her. He brought a knife, along with as many other weapons as he could carry, and ventured out into the woods. 

Never finding anything, he came home night after night with horrific tales of battles with great demons that had never happened. Soon, all thought he was either a god or insane.  

Yes, we have found out just how insane he is! The next chapter will be up in a matter of days. Sorry if you are impatiently waiting for the next chapter, but I haven't been home very much the past couple of weeks. Hopefully, now that everything's settled down, I'll be able to update every other couple days. ~Miaa


	6. The Thoughts of A Dog

This is where things get crazy. Thank you to those who answered my call! You REVIEWED! This is catching up with me. Yes, I haven't finished the story yet! It takes a long time, especially when you don't get very much time to think yourself out of a writer's block. My mom's writing a story! I'm so proud of her! It's based off her friends, but still very cool! Anyway, you're bored to death of me, so, go on with the story.

Chapter 6: The Thoughts of A Dog 

Rin hopped out of her warm bath, and quickly out back on her clothes. Her kimono was a bit worn, but it was all she had to wear.

She had been there a month now, and was very pleased by the sometimes-unpredictable things demons did. Though she and Jaken usually got into heated arguments, when Sesshomaru came, he always barked at Jaken, but not as loud as he had the first days of her accompaniment. He had seemed to calm down a bit, but never became any less mysterious. She did often wonder what he did while he spent so much time locked away in his room, (wherever that was), but was still unsure about what he would do if she went up. Mostly, she was afraid of Jaken squawking at him until he_ did _do something.

Un and On were revealing to her bit by bit the majesty of what used to be the glorious castle of Sesshomaru's father. They briefly covered that he had a brother, but he sounded like they weren't very well connected. Also that he had been dead for fifty years. This confused Rin, but they drove her thoughts away from his mysterious brother, and into the castle that once was. His father was mighty, and very powerful, as was his wife, yet to Rin, they sounded almost like humans from the way Un (On was asleep for most of the time) described.  

Many a demon served him and his family, and in return he kept them as safe as he could from the outskirts of the forest. The forest had been much larger at that time, but at the edge, where the trees died and sand blew over them, hideously evil creatures that were anything but to be identified by species, that followed nothing, no one; barely controlling themselves. They tore down everything, and waited for the demons to creep out into the unbearable heat and sand, and then watched them die in agony very slowly, laughing at each sting and shots of pain, and many could be heard rolling of the ground with a goo that might be called tears falling out of their deformed eyes when they died. Sesshomaru's parents were killed by them; lost in the seas of agonizing sand, heat, and death.

Rin walked curiously through the halls, slowly drifting behind an excited Un and a sleeping On.  Once again, there were stains on the walls, where light seemed to had forgotten to shine on for so long, just like in her room. Picture shaped.

"Un?" Rin called out, still staring at the walls as she walked as Un stopped and turned.

"Yes Rin?"

"Why don't you have any pictures in this place? I mean, of Sesshoumaru's parents of something?"

On was awake now. 

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru sometimes just needs things to not remind him of the past, as we all do, so we just put them away for a while-"

On butted in, "Really? I thought he'd torn them all to pieces! Remember?  He was running down the halls, melting all of them, taking extra time to make sure the pictures of him when he was –"

"NO!!!!!!! I mean... uh… I don't remember that at all, but I do remember putting them away in the uh… attic." Un said rushed.

Rin looked at them, and they smiled guilty.

'Guys? What are you hiding from me? Is there a big secret nobody's telling me?" Rin used her warning voice, as if she was going to make a threat in the next sentence if nobody told her.

'Well, there is this one. He didn't always look like he does now-"

Un finished the sentence for him before he could, "He used to be really nice, but the loneliness got to him, but seem to be doing a fine job of warming him up."

Rin smiled, glad that she wasn't just imagining it. Or maybe they all were?

"Well, what did you expect? I'm not going to stay here with some temperamental dog, (even though I doubt he's ever been) and have him take out his problems on me."

"Oh, he wouldn't do that to you. He likes you, no matter how much he tries not to show it." On said proudly.

"Well, at least he'll think twice before eating me." Rin said grimly.

On smiled innocently.

~!~

Sesshomaru gazed out at the darkness before him. His tattered room was always dark, that's why had chosen it. The sun couldn't be seen very well, but the moon always seemed to be right outside his window. It was one of the things in this life that actually interested him anymore. All was dark and dreary, but then comes in the beautiful ball of dim light, that slowly fades away, only to come back, forever and always. It was like a warm comforting blanket, always there for him, never to leave his side. 

On the nights of the new moon, he stayed away from the window, and thought about his brother. His brother used to change human on these days. When they were quite young, and when his parents were still alive, he used to tease and taunt him on these days, and then at night, secretly battle, and then try to defeat each other before he went back to a hanyou. Back when they were both… human-like. 

He wanted to find the picture Un had hidden of him just before he got turned into a dog, and long for his long silvery fair, his comfortable kimono, and the steady eyes he had once had.  He wanted too, but knew he would just get angry, and tear it to shreds, like he'd done with the others.

Tonight, the moon was full, and as bright and cheerful as he could not. But that Rin could. She didn't smile very often, for Jaken usually popped in when she wanted too, or one of her wishes wouldn't come true, but when she did, you just had to stop and watch. When she smiled, you felt an angel's presence in the room. How could resist? Sometimes Sesshomaru attempted to make her smile, but only when On came in did it succeed. Often while he was alone in his room, when he was done with memories, he would sneak around the second floor, and watch her from above. He saw her stare at the staircase wistfully often, and wished he could make her happy. 

Yes, he did like her. As much as he hated humans, she never had quite seemed to one. She had all the same emotions, yet, never at the time expected. Rin never seemed scared of him anymore when he entered a room, but when he left; he smelled her fear rise up in her throat. He asked Un and On for suggestions, but they were so very unsure of what Rin wanted, except freedom. That much he knew. She was smart, and she desperately wanted to leave, it seemed. He could not let her leave, but he watched her stretch her arm through the window, trying to touch the slippery petal of a dancing flower in the wind, but they were always too far away, and she leaned back with defeat.  

He left his watchful moon, with Rin' face somehow smiling from within, and silently leaped towards where Rin's luminous scent was. He found her in the living room, where he found himself so many times since her arrival. She was sitting on the ice blue and brown-checkered floor, reading a book by the fireplace with a warm black blanket. He retreated to back of the room to watch her. Sesshomaru watched as the light bounced off her cheeks, and curved its way around her body. Her expressions changed on and off, sometimes even closing the book and looking towards the fireplace. Sesshomaru was get nervous, but then she'd go back to her book, and never see him. About a half an hour it went on as this, and he never moved once, for fear this would disturb her.

Silently, she closed the book one last time, and then set it on the floor, sitting up to watch the fire, cuddling herself with the blanket.

Then, without ever turning or making a notion she was moving, said, "Why are you watching me?"

Sesshomaru was silent, unsure of how to answer. He stepped quietly towards her, sitting down near her. 

"WHAT ARE YOU READING?"

Rin stared into the fire, she wondered if he was trying to get at anything.

"I JUST WANTED TO KNOW."

"I'm reading a book Un gave me. About this castle…its…history."

Sesshomaru suddenly growled, and Rin's shoulders tensed.

"WHY WOULD HE GIVE YOU THAT BOOK?"

"Because, he was telling me about your parents."

Sesshomaru glared with immediate outrage, and started pacing behind her angrily.

"I'm really sorry about your parents."

He stopped and stared at her. Didn't she think of him as a killer? Why would she be sorry that his parents were human loving?

"I understand how it is to…lose your parents."

Sesshomaru nodded. Un had lied to her. He would have to thank him later.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO BE SORRY ABOUT. YOU DID NOT KILL MY PARENTS."

There was silence for a short time, and Sesshomaru settled down slightly behind her, watching intently. (Puppy style)

Rin picked up the book, and held it against her chest, "You don't have to be so haunting."

Sesshomaru's head jerked up, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"You don't always have to scare everybody away. Instead of being a child's nightmare, you could be their protector, hovering over them while they sleep."

"IT DOES NOT SUIT ME."

"It could." She said gently, turning to gaze at him. 

Sesshomaru was amazed at her beauty in the fireplace, with her face gentle and kind.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jaken yelled, skidding in.

He jumped in between the two, severely beating Rin with his staff, causing Rin to lose her grasp on the book, and let it slid off her knees, and onto the warm floor. Rin gasped and tried to protect herself with her arms, as the blows pushed her further and further towards the fire.

"You little brat!" Jaken yelled, swinging the staff as hard as he could. 

Sesshomaru's eyes were on fire, and he smashed Jaken to the floor, threatening to plunge one of his claws into his back, "HOW DARE YOU BEAT HER!!!!!!!!"

Rin scrambled towards Sesshomaru, hesitating for the alarming noise, but glided away from Jaken. Her arms were black and blue from the staff, but she hugged herself anyways.

The dog lowered his head really close to Jaken's, and whispered in the most serious voice she'd ever heard, "If you _ever _do that again, I **will **kill you. 

Then he threw him into a wall, where Jaken lay unconscious. He turned to Rin, and his eyes cleared, into a saddened state.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

She nodded, gulping a little, "Just some bruises."

Sesshomaru nodded, and then turned, "COME. WE SHALL GET SOME BANDAGES."

Rin stayed where she was, and gulped, "Could I just stay here, and wait for you to come back? Please, I'm very cold."

Sesshomaru turned his head, but only to say, "AS YOU WISH" and then he walked away.

Rin scrambled back to her blanket, and once again sat in front of the fire, and opened her book. Truthfully, that's why she wanted him to leave. It was nerve racking having him stare at her as she read his history. Kind of like reading an autobiography in front of the very person.  She flipped a couple of pages, until her gaze fell upon a family tree. She was certain that this had to be over at least a couple thousand years, seeing as how old Sesshomaru was. She skimmed down, until she found the names of Sesshomaru's father and mother, and underneath them was him. Lines were coming from Sesshomaru and his father, but where led to had been ripped out. She supposed the line from Sesshomaru meant his brother, but she did not know what his father's line went to. Could it be he had another wife? But then, He would actually have a stepbrother-

The book was snapped shut, smashing her figures with it large frame. Rin screamed, and looked up to find an angry toad, with a huge bleeding lump on his head.

"What on earth do you think you were doing, telling him to be all nice and cuddly? He doesn't need this! Especially not from a little twit like you!"

His eyes spelled death.

He held in his staff high above his head, aimed, and struck down towards her head. Rin was faster and lunged her arm up, pushing away most of the blow. He squawked, and began crazily throwing blows to her, in which she could not protect herself all at once. She was headed back into the fire, and she could do nothing about it. There was nothing to stop her on the smooth surface of the floor, and everything stable was too far away. 

Her eyes darted around, hoping Un and On would come in at any moment, but the rest of the castle was quiet. As the flames got nearer and the heat got more intense, Rin started screaming, scared and confused like a lost little girl.

Jaken chuckled as the murder in his eyes began to take place, "We won't be needing you anymore, not EVER!"

With that, he swung at her feet, causing her to skid right to where the flames could jump on her any minute.

She held her head back, and yelled louder than she ever had before, "SESSHOMARU!!!!"

Jaken raised the staff again, and smacked her on the head, making her fall unconscious as her kimono caught on fire. Jaken laughed, and started dancing around the room, skipping and laughing like a maniac.

I just like to make people go crazy! She's dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is so sad….Why couldn't Jaken die first? I dunno…. ~Miaa


	7. A Kimono For A Flower

I'M SOO SORRY YOU GUYS! It became finals, and I said to myself, "As soon as school is out, you have to write another chapter", and then it was the end of school, and I was sitting on my butt thinking, I should write that next chapter! And now I have! You have no idea how much all the reviews mean to me, and now that Ihave more chapters out, I need more reviews! Hooray! I have a cold in summer! Not cool!

Chapter 7: A Kimono For A Flower

Jaken turned, still bouncing, to watch while Rin burned, but when he turned, she was nowhere to be seen. He bumped into a fluffy something, and looked up hesitantly. There was Sesshomaru, his eyes flared with hate, pure hate, and his face hardened, looking as one of the demonic creatures of the desert. Evil could not even begin to describe it. Rin was in his shoulders, still unconscious while draping her arms around his flurry neck, smoke rising from her back. Sesshomaru gazed furiously at him, and said in a soft voice, "I warned you."

Then he tore the toad to pieces, rage over pressing him, as the blood spurted everywhere, mostly on his paws. He took a piece of flesh out of his paw, and then sat quietly. Un and On quietly peeked their heads into the room, to see that it was over.

"Go get my sword!"

Un nodded, but On was confused, "Why? He's already dead."

Sesshomaru whipped his head around, barely keeping the young woman around his neck, "JUST **DO** IT!"

UN and ON cowered immediately, and left to get his sword. Sesshomaru pulled off the unconscious Rin from his back, and set her gently on the floor, black ashes falling from his fur, from her kimono. Sesshomaru's giant paw grazed her cheek, causing a line of dying blood to mark his path, but when hearing the dragon, he quickly wiped it off, and turned.

"Well?" He said as quiet as he could, for he did not want to awaken the girl.

They produced a long sword in its heath, and slid it to him along the ground. Sesshomaru picked it up silently, and held it like a sword, silently standing above the blood and flesh of the toad. He knew he could not bring it back to life as he had once been, so he aimed for another purpose. He saw the creatures from the other world, and slit their heads from their wrinkled bodies.

Parts of the flesh started moving about, wiggling furiously, like it was trying to find the other masses of flesh.

"Ah! It's alive!" On screamed, ducking his brown dragons head behind his brother's.

Un whispered to On, 'Why did he bring him to life again?"

On just quivered. Seeing the dead flesh moving around was really revolting, even for demons.

With the knife/sword in his left paw, he slashed the meat again with his right, and immediately the flesh parted, and stopped. Sesshomaru did this several times, bringing it back to life, only to kill them once again. His face was severe, as he killed Jaken again and again.

He never lost his focus, that was, until Rin stirred. Then he sheathed the sword, and lay it down against the wall.

To the dragon, he said, "GET THE KIMONO." And then padded back to her.

Her eyes fluttered open, and saw her master staring down at her. _Just like a dream…_ She tried to get up, but her back screamed in pain, as she felt the ashes around her. Sesshomaru gently pushed her back down again.

"YOU WERE IN DANGER. DON'T MOVE."

She stared at him, dazed, "What... happened? I was reading, and then… Jaken… he went crazy…"

"HE'S DEAD." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

Rin was shocked for a moment, and the relaxed.

"I warned him." The dog growled softly.

She nodded, and looked behind him, top find a mess of blood and globs of fresh flesh flung around the room. She turned away quickly.

On "ahem" ed, and Sesshomaru turned. On the dragons back was his old kimono. Rin thought it was beautiful.

It was snow white with red decoration about the shoulders. Sesshomaru picked it up gently, and then lay it down in front of her. Rin's eyes sparkled, as she sat up quickly, her back crying, but she did not hear its call.

"Whose is this?" she breathed, reaching to touch it.

"It's yours."

Rin stopped, and diverted her eyes away from the kimono, and at the massive demon, "What?"

"It's yours. Take it. Yours in ashes and you have nothing else."

Rin hesitated, "But who's was it?"

"IT'S YOURS!" Sesshomaru temper had come back.

Rin had retreated, and then he left, ashamed of his outburst. Un looked after Sesshomaru, and On headed towards Rin. The result: Un got his head smashed into the wall. On didn't notice, and galloped happily towards the confused Rin.

Rin shakily picked up the kimono, and held it against her, in attempt to leave. On intruded, and ran up to her, Un bumping along side him.

"It's Lord Sesshomaru's!"

Rin looked at him now, beyond confused, "What? How could this be his?"

Un finally had gained control of the situation, and said, "It just is. Go to bed. Then tomorrow you can go try it on. I'm sure you'll look lovely."

He pushed her out the door, and then went back inside to clean up.

Rin stared back into the room for a minute and the headed back to her room.

!

Rin had shedded her charred kimono, and clothed herself in Sesshomaru's. It was a bit big on her; the shoulders slightly drooping, wide sleeves, and the bottom fell to the floor, which set behind her as a short train. Who ever had it last wore it had been mighty tall. She loved it nonetheless. She danced around in it, until her foot got caught in the train, and she fell on her bottom. Well, nothing was ever perfect

Wishing she had a mirror, she gathered up the remains of her kimono, and set it beneath her bed. It was a memory keepsake, of everything that had happened it. Picking up the light blue ribbon from the wooden dresser that she had found while in the common room, (full of books and furniture) and pulled a hand through her hair to untangle it. When she had finished, she began to gather her hair in a ponytail. Her thought strayed to the kimono.

Sesshomaru had gotten cross, and never told her anything, and On said it belonged to him, before he was silenced. Why would Sesshomaru have such a beautiful kimono? He wasn't human… not even human-like. She could have thought that it was his mother's, but she must have been a dog as well, and wouldn't own a human's kimono. Sesshomaru made it clear he didn't like humans when she first arrived, but there was so much mystery to him, he was more like the shadow then the dog. Or at least, what she knew of him. The entire castle was a secret being kept, hiding deep within each one of their souls, afraid to surface the memory.

Yet, he had become her friend, or at least cared about her well-being. Hey, he had saved her from Jaken, killing his own trusted servant for her, and had put himself in danger to protect her from the bear demons. She knew _Naraku_ would never do that to herm no matter how much he liked to pretend. On said he did like her, and although he was not the brightest, he often told the truth more than anyone else had. Perhaps On knew more than she gave him credit for.

Rin had finally tied her hair in place, and felt along her head for any loose hair. There was nothing as far as she knew, and looked towards her door. She felt like sitting in that window seat, and reaching at the flowers. It was as close to going outside as she would have. So, she drifted through her door, and made it her to her favorite spot in the house, and pushed opened the window. She looked out to see if any flowered were near enough to the window to reach, but after a quick glance, she relaxed her head against the painted wall, and stuck her arm out the window, to catch the morning breeze. In her mind, she tried to figure out what the secret was, as she absent-mindless stuck her arm out the window, reaching further and further. She was awoken of her thoughts when she felt something slippery brush her fingers. She looked out, and found a beautifully exotic flower. Reaching out the window with both hands, she grabbed the flower, and plucked it delicately from the ground, and retreated back into the castle.

She twirled it around in her fingers, admiring the fading and vibrant white, blue, and slightly purple petals. A dragon's head nudged her, and her eyes were pulled away from the flower.

"Do you like it?"

Rin nodded eagerly, "You have such beautiful plants and flowers here, amazing me every time I wish I could touch them. Just to go outside, and dance around in them… to see the outside of this enchanting castle."

Then she turned quickly, "I don't want to leave or anything, I mean I do, but I wouldn't leave without Master Sesshomaru's consent, ever. I promise!"

Un simply nodded, and On said, "That's a pretty flower! It matches your kimono! Hey, did you know that Lord Sesshomaru has one _just _like that?"

Un sighed, and dragged him and his brother's body away from Rin and her flower, eager to find Sesshomaru.

!

Sesshomaru was moping about his room, pacing back and forth in the semi dark. He was angry with himself for getting so worked up over a little thing. All she did was ask him a simple question. She only wanted to know. She was a curious child, and did not know when she needed to stop. Perhaps there was little where she could keep asking, without running into a wall of information she could not get.

Sesshomaru sighed, and gently smashed his head against his darkened and tattered walls, trying to let the thoughts escape him. If only he could do something for her…

His sensitive ears picked up a quiet knock on the door, and he growled at it.

"Master Sesshomaru! We have some news for you!"

"Good news!"

Hearing the dragon's voices, he growled again, only softer this time, "What is it?"

One of his rusted doors opened, making a creaking noise, and the dragon's footsteps came closer.

"Do you want to give Lady Rin something she truly wants?" Un asked smiling.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"Show her the garden. That's all she wants. To go outside. She promised me she would not leave, and I believe her. Do you?"

Sesshomaru thought it over, and slowly nodded his head, and left the eerie room.

On called out after him, "Go get her!!"

A large smashing noise was heard following, but Sesshomaru brushed it aside.

He followed her scent, and found her in her window seat once again, still twirling it around in her fingers. His heart skipped a beat, but he trotted closer to her anyways. He partly fell ashamed that he had fallen for her so easily, but as much as he tried not to love her, the more he became enveloped in the feeling.

She heard him, and slowly set down the flower, and looked away from him, and out the window. She wasn't sure what he'd do, and she wasn't sure she was ready to find out.

He sighed, and said gently, "I have something to show you."

Rin turned, and stared at his warm face and caring eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, scooting off the window seat.

"Follow me."

He turned, and waited until she was at his feet, and then led her through the halls. Glancing at her, he felt like picking her up and running, but he maintained his posture, although his speed had increased.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I cannot keep up with you. Might I… be carried instead?" Rin asked, struggling to find her voice.

Sesshomaru stopped at once, and leaned down, as to invite her onto his back. She heaved herself onto his shoulders, and found black ashes still hidden beneath his fur. She was curios, but just brushed her thoughts away. Sesshomaru started running, faster and faster, as the wind blew her ebony hair behind him, flowing with his fur. _She was riding him…_

Sesshomaru looked back only once, before stopping slowly in front of a large steel door with a pointed top, and gently sloping sides. He bent down to let the young woman off his back. She scrambled off, and then looked between the door and the dog. He nodded, and nudged the air, as to tell her to open the door. She stumbled a little as she walked towards it, and put her hand on the doorknob that looked like bursts of wind. Rin tugged it, and felt the heat from the other side of the door, and pulled it open, letting it swung into the wall.

Before her, was the most magnificent garden she had ever seen. Acre upon acre of flowers expanded before her, trees with large juicy leaves looming over them. Her eyes were wide, and sparkled in the sun. Rin turned, and smiled almost dazed at her master.

"DO YOU LIKE IT?" He asked, trying to retain a smile.

"Like it? I love it! This is so beautiful… I can't even begin to describe it!" She said, turning to the marvel all around her.

"YOU MAY COME HERE WHENEVER YOU PLEASE."

Rin's eyes went wider, if that was possible, too speechless to do anything.

"IF YOU WANT." Sesshomaru said quickly, once again in his nonchalant state.

Rin squealed, and hugged his leg, blushing, and then started laughing into the flower garden, playing games with in her mind. Sesshomaru stared at his right leg, and briefly let a smile cross his face. He watched her till sunset. With the vibrant colors of the sun leaving the sky, and the colorful flowers on the earth, Rin just seemed to gather the center of attention every moment.

Her eyes grew heavy, and she carefully collapsed to the ground, using the flowers as her cushions. Immediately Sesshomaru leapt up, but when he found she was only asleep, he gently swept her up on top his back, and ran back to her room.

Alrighty then. Cute. I really like this chapter. But the next one is very dark and mysterious, co it's my absolute favorite! Review, and you get another chapter! Actually, you'll get another chapter in about 5 minutes. Miaa


	8. The Darkest Room

Hooray! Another Chapter! Go me! I gotta get packing…oh, didn' you know? I'm going camping for 2 weeks! Joy! But I promise, I shall write while I'm there, as much as possible! Gimme gimme gimme some smore reviews!

Chapter 8: The Darkest Room

Rin woke up, and found On, staring at her. She opened her eyes in alarm, and saw him scurry off out the door, with Un sleeping ob his brother's neck. Rin looked around confused, but shrugged and stepped onto the glass floor with black trimmings. It was cold, so Rin pulled back her feet, but knew she must get up. Reluctantly, she out her feet back on the ground, and pulled away the warm covers that shielded her from the cold of the morning. Sighing, she ventured out of her room, down to the memorized path of the garden outside. Every day she had gone there, and found that there was an end, only if she spent the entire day walking to and from the other side. Every time she went to the garden, no one would disturb her, yet when she left, there was Sesshomaru waiting to bring her back. Sometimes Rin wondered if he stayed the entire time just for her, but she knew he was much too dignified for that.

Opening the steel door, again she found the magnificent garden before her. Secretly, she had named it, for resting place. The sky was gray, and a mist circled her head, leaving dew on the flowers and plants. Her feet were soon cold, but the soft plush of the green paradise beneath her told her it was jus an illusion. Zigzagging through the path she had formed after two weeks, she reached her favorite tree. It's middle was thick, with branches slowly thinning out. It was directly in the center of the garden, blooming soft pink flowers, and a little groove in the branches that was a perfect place to sit. She climbed up, and lay down, her head resting against the trunk, legs swinging from each side of the thick branch Looking up at the outside of the castle, she found her smile get larger and larger. In the light, it was a shiny gray, bright, yet gloomy. (Demons really weren't very keen on cheerful) The castle climbed above the tops of her trees, and heightened above her eyes, were the two towers she had first seen when she arrived. There were many windows on the main floor, but on the second, where Sesshomaru hid himself, there were only three. Many places in the wall looked like it had been blown out, and then rebuilt. Two of the windows were in the towers, while the other seemed to have just appeared in the stone. There was a little light going into the room, though she could not see anything in it. She ignored them, as nothing ever seemed to be there, and concentrated on the branch between her legs. It curved upward, and then moved off to the right, branching off to block some of the right side view.

In front of her, she engraved, Rins G, and continued carving in "Garden". She sat quietly, working on the "R", when she saw something in the corner of her eyes. She looked up, and saw a shadow pass by the left window. Rin gasped, and jolted back, hitting her head on the trunk. She held her head, and looked up again at the window. Nothing was there. It was just like it always had been. She knew it must have been Sesshomaru, but she just never expected to see him on the second floor.

Then, she thought, why was he there? He had never been before, at lest while she was watching. Perhaps _that_ was his room, but then, why had he never gone to the window before? So, it couldn't have been his room. So then, where was it? What did it look like?

Her hand had stopped carving, and she stared at the window, curiosity looming over her, as her conscious yelled clearly. He would kill her, he had promised that. However, that was a long time ago, and he had changed, grown... kinder. Besides, he probably wouldn't even see her there. So what if she went upstairs, just for a little while anyways. Just to see what he wanted to hide. Perhaps even slide down the banister….

That was it. She jumped down from the tree, landing on her feet, balancing, before standing up, and ran for the steel door.

The entire time, her conscious said, _He's going to eat you… He's going to eat you…  _

The air had grown warmer, and the dew started to disappear.

_He's going to eat you… He's going to eat you…  _

Once again, though her feet, were soaked, she yanked open the door, and prepared to run down the hall.

_He's going to eat you… He's going to eat y-_

She saw Sesshomaru waiting for her, and screamed, partially because of the surprise, and partially because she thought he'd eat her right then.

Sesshomaru was unphased, and stared at her expectantly. Rin breathed heavily, clutching her chest.

"ARE YOU READY TO GO TO BREAKFAST?"

Rin sighed, still a bit shaky from the surprise, but nodded uneasily, climbing up onto his shoulders. She would have to wait until after breakfast. Perhaps by then she could get rid of this crazy thought.

!

Sadly, Rin could not give up on this chance. The dragon had taken away all of their plates to the kitchen, and Rin uneasily got up, well aware of Sesshomaru's watchful eye.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He asked, expectantly.

Rin stammered, "Uh… to the…um… garden!"

Then she hurried away before he could question her any further. Butterflies filled her stomach, as if she was on a run away horse. Arriving at theblack staircase, she glanced around, and then quietly climbed the stairs. She kept looking around, trying to go slow so no one would hear her, but fast enough that no one would see. When she was two steps away from the top, her ears picked up a sound, causing her to whip around, and her hand to squeak against the silver banister. Rin froze, and didn't move for several minutes, before realizing no one had come to investigate, so she climbed silently, panic masking her face. It was dark, and the floor was covered in dust, especially along the wall, where no one had stepped in years. She was careful not to step in it, slightly disgusted. She breathed in, and the dust caught in her nose, threatening to make her sneeze. She grabbed her nose, and tried breathing through her nose. The air tasted of ash, and made her tongue feel chalky. She tightened her lips also, and waited for the sneeze to pass. Then she took little breaths in through her nose, and out her mouth.

She and gladly shut the door behind her. It all turned dark. Slowly, her eyes became adjusted, when she realized light was coming from somewhere in the room. It was monstrous. Everything in the room was shattered and torn. Large slash marks were engraved in the walls. Parts of the floor were melted, covered up by broken odd and ends. She climbed over these, tripping a few times, before going behind some tattered drapes, and found a window. It looked as if it had just appeared. It was dirty, but it looked oddly similar to the window she had seen before. Looking outside, she found the garden, almost glowing, with her luscious tree in the center. So, she had found the room Sesshomaru was in. But, it still couldn't be his room. Maybe his "anger room" or something. This was, after all, Lord Sesshomaru she was talking about.

After tripping over odds and ends, she fell out of the room, and once again started breathing little. Staring down the hallway, she decided to go further down, instead of risking being seen by the staircase. Finding nothing in all the rooms she passed, she found herself at the end of the hallway, at the last door. It was extremely rusted, and a red chalky color fell to the floor, and mixed with the dust. She grabbed the dull crystal doorknob carefully; afraid it would fall to pieces. It was opened painstakingly slow, but Rin was sure if she went any faster, it would squeak so loud that her village could hear it. The door led into a small hallway, but looked almost like a secret passage way. The walls, the ceiling and the floor were all the same, and she wasn't sure she would be walking on the floor of the ceiling. The walls were a drippy tan, and had lights that she could not figure out where they came from. They were cold and wet, but at least there was no dust to frustrate her nostrils.

It seemed to go on forever, and then it suddenly stopped. Nothing was in there, and it made her head spin. Rin sat down, to keep herself from getting dizzy, which caused her kimono to suck in all the water on the wall. She looked at the wall in front of her. The stones were perfectly set, one row after another. But then, something caught her eye. Some of the lines were darker then the others. Much darker. It traveled up to the ceiling, and down to the floor. Tapping one with her foot, she found that it bounced a little. Suddenly, she felt very claustrophobic, and jumped on the floor urgently. The stones began to move, slowly at first, and then spun themselves around, throwing Rin off and into the mess.

Rin looked around her and then found pieces of rusted candlesticks, broken vase, shreds of dirty curtains, and a broken blue chair, along with other things she could not describe. She found the wall that she had been thrown from was turning back to the tunnel on the other side. On the other side of the wall was a large royal symbol, which made no sense to her. She got up, a little shakily, and her eyes darted around. Most of the room was dark, except for at the far end, where it shed a glimpse of the outside world. Rin walked towards the window, dogging a rotting dresser. She stared at the light, and so she did not see the lump right in front of her until her knee had smashed up against it.

Rin clamped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming, and hopped in place from the pain. It was a bed. A fairly large one, but she thought, could never hold Sesshomaru. All the sheets had been torn off, and the feathers in the pillow were strewn about its frame. The pain had mostly subsided, or at least the desire to scream, so she limped across the narrow room, now more careful.

The window frame was a fair sized rectangle, which looked as though it had just been thrown there into the wall. The top had stained glass, but the rest did not have any glass at all.  Rin peered out, her arms resting on the windowsill, and saw her tree down below. It sparkled in the sunlight, which now brought Rin an odd chilly feeling. Is this Lord Sesshomaru's bedroom? But why would he need that small tattered bed-She turned away, and saw a bookcase. The window light seemed to make the chestnut wood glow. What was truly strange, was that there was not a scratch mark on it, and looked as though it had been cleaned recently.

Rin inched closer, and the titles of the books became clearer. They were all handwritten, yet some were familiar to her. A lot were about ancient battles from the beginning of time. She smiled, looking for anything interesting. And then…

No! It couldn't be! She gasped, and backed away from it, keeping her eyes still on the book. Rin felt the wall behind her, but she wanted more than anything to get out of the room. She merely noticed when the wall gave way, and let her slip into a pitch-black room, and then closed once again. For a moment Rin let her eyes adjust, before she fully calmed down. There was something different in this room. Very different.

As she gazed around the room, feelings around as she went, she found that everything was in one piece. From what Rin could tell, very nicely furnished too. But what was odd, or more odd, was that it seemed to all be stored in there or something. Chairs were on tables, lamps were on bookcases, and the chandeliers were on the floor. Rin wandered through this, before hearing a cracking sound from underneath her bare foot. Picking it up, she found it to be a crystal. Though the crack she had formed, a beam of blue shot out. Amazed, she turned it over but could not understand where the light was coming from…except the crystal. She found a piece of stone that had broken off the wall from the years of deterioration. Using this, Rin cracked open the crystal enough to make a sufficient light source.

She spotted many blankets, rugs, and curtains draped over something, which looked as though it did not want to be found. She glimpsed around just in case, and then carefully pulled the stuff off, to reveal an ancient but beautiful trunk. It was an onyx black, with pure gold edging. The lock on it had used to be a metal, but it had rusted and come off.

Rin was so curious now, she was sweating. She had realized her back was dry, but now it was sticky with sweat. Lifting the lid, she found the inside to covered in either a blue or black velvet (She couldn't be sure) A bunch of papers lay in it, most crinkled and yellow. She was about to shut it once again, not finding anything interesting or understandable, when she saw a picture peeking out at her. It was of a young man.

He had a crescent moon on his forehead, and wore Sesshomaru's kimono, that was now hers. He had silky long hair, and wore some sort of fluffy thing over his shoulder. He had read markings on both sides of his face, and pointed, almost elf like ears. He was gorgeous. He reminded her strangely enough of-

The crystal was knocked fro her hand, and a deep dark shadow hung over her. Something pushed her up against the wall, making the picture fall out of her grip. It was only then she saw the red eyes, as they showed an enormous paw raised for a final attack. It was Sesshomaru.

Only now did Rin scream, not sure weather he was going to kill her, despite the fact that he should.

"I WARNED YOU NEVER TO COME HERE! I GAVE YOU MY HOME, AND YOU DEFILED ME!" He gave her a squeeze with his enormous paw.

Rin squeaked, getting the end of all of his frustration. She knew he would not hesitate to kill.

"GET OUT!" He roared, letting go for a mere moment to deliver the final blow.

Rin was fast, but she knew she could not outrun a forceful attack like that. Even so, she ducked and bolted out of the secret passageway. She half wondered if he wasn't as keen on killing her as he let on. Despite this, she tore out of Sesshomaru's room, and run down the hallway, arising the age old dust, Sesshomaru right behind her. Rin slid down the banister, and found it was not as much fun when you where in a life or death situation. Before she had even reached the bottom, she jumped off, and zigzagged through the house. Sesshomaru merely had to leap down from the second story, as the both whizzed past the dragon. Rin did not stop at the door, but kept on running into the forest.

Sesshomaru did. He glared after her ferociously, breathing hard, before realizing what he had just done. She my, _would _never come back. He couldn't retrieve her. He had almost just…and Jaken was dead…. but she might listen to Un and On.

"DRAGON!" He called to them.

They came slowly, extremely confused, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"FIND RIN. MAKE SURE SHE IS CALM, AND THEN BRING HER BACK." And then he leapt away.

What's going to happen next? Come on guys! Tell me your ideas! They are so awesome, because you guys are always almost always right! Is that bad? Review! miaa


	9. A Stroke Of Red

Hello! I'm so sorry I know you hate me for not updating but I met a guy, and well, you know that goes. Anyways, I also had a tough time with the fight scene, so don't eat me if it sucks!

Caiyoko, you are the coolest! Who would read a story backwards? You, and for that, you have gained my respect.

Chapter 9: A Stroke Of Red

Rin flew through the forest, tripping and scraping herself, but never stopped. Nothing seemed to frighten her any more. Not after Sesshomaru. The castle and everything in it was a dark and mysterious memory that she wanted nothing to do with.

She knew she had disobeyed her Lord, but did he have to be so angry? He had such a temper. Her thoughts drifted back to the upstairs.

What _was_ that place? The crystal…that picture… The picture. Who was it? Who else would Lord Sesshomaru allow to wear his kimono?

She looked down, and saw the beautiful kimono, splattered with dirt and grass stains. She would wash it when she got home. Home.

Home with everything she loved. With her uncle, her house, everything. Where there was no Sesshomaru to worry about. No dragon blurting little wisps of a secret, which would be on her mind for hours. No Jaken trying to kill her. No anything!

Rin increased her speed, fleeing to a place where only bright happy thoughts occurred. The edge of the forest came into view, light streaking though the old trees. It was like she had reached holy land. She burst through the forest, enthralled by their beauty.

She saw a flash of red.

Sesshomaru? She thought instantly.

No, of course it wasn't. He was still back at the castle. Why did she immediately –

In an instance she was met face to face with Inuyasha. She let out a short scream, and stumbled backwards.

"_Finally!_ Do you know how long that stupid village has been looking for you? You stupid girl!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at her, though a wisp of relief shown in his amber eyes.

"Looking…for…"She said confused.

Then she remembered. Of course! All they knew was that she went into the deadly forest, and whatever else that hair-brained Naraku told them.

"I'm…sorry?" Rin guessed.

"You will be. Naraku has gone crazy and took over the village, ordering them to search for you."

"Why are _you_ looking for me?" She asked curiously.

"That's none of your business." Inuyasha glared.

Rin left it at that as he admired his claws. Now she remembered. Life wasn't as good as she had thought. Naraku. Beasts she couldn't protect herself or anyone else from…

Inuyasha sniffed around her, and then eyes wide, stared, "I smell…where _have_ you been all this time?"

Could she tell him? Would he believe her? Were the smells of Sesshomaru's palace still lingering around her?

Suddenly Un and On dropped down hard beside Rin. Inuyasha leapt into a battle stance, growling while the dragon sat up groggily.

"Hi Rin! Are you all better n-" On began cheerfully, but then his eyes met the hanyou's.

Un froze.

"You!" Inuyasha recognized.

Leaping into action, Un grabbed Rin, and flew away, while Inuyasha ran behind them, hopping from tree to tree. On began to blabber away about how excited he was to see her. He made it sound like he hadn't seen her in years instead of hours.

"Put me down!" Rin yelled.  
"You don't really want to go back with him, do you? Isn't that why you ran away to us?" On asked.

"I wasn't running away!" Rin persisted.

"Sesshomaru sent us after you to apologize. He really was not thinking clearly. That temper of his will be the death of us all. Can you imagine the damage he would cause if you never came back?" Un commented.

Then there was silence as he let her ponder this thought.  Sesshomaru sent them after her, just to bring her back and apologize? Would he really be sad if she never came back? …Wouldn't she

Inside her, Rin's heart began to ache for the castle. Which was something she didn't understand. It was a prison. She was, trapped there against her will! But then, did it really _feel_ like it was a prison? She could go practically anywhere but the second floor, and really, the dragon wasn't even welcomed there. He _gave_ her her own garden. What does a prison give you but misery?

The wind in her face blew harder as the dragon increased speed, while Inuyasha chased after them. She had completely forgotten about him. She still wondered why he was looking for her. Why would he follow her all the way into the forest just to bring her back to the disgusting Naraku?

Un swallowed hard, while On smiled, "Wow, just think if we couldn't fly! You'd probably be back at your village, while Inuyasha came to get Sesshomaru. Just like now!"

"But, isn't he coming after me? I mean, he's been looking-" Rin shook her head trying to make sense of it.

"You talk to much." Un said to his brother.

Rin looked back down, and saw that Inuyasha was not looking at them, but seemed to be looking at something he could not yet see. The castle? But then it came into view, illuminated by the sun.

Un looked down also, and with some hesitance hovered by a second story window, and let Rin off.

"Find Lord Sesshomaru, and tell him Inuyasha is here!" He said frantically.

Rin gulped, and then ran down the hall. Stopping at the master stairway, she saw Sesshomaru walk past.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She called, glancing at the banister before running down the stairs.

She stopped before the monster dog, and started to speak very fast, "LordSesshomaruI'msosorryIleftIpromiseIwon'tdoitagainbutInuyasha'satthedoorandI'mnotsurewhathewantsnowbuthefollowedus-"

Sesshomaru growled, as she shut up, "I KNOW."

The front doors opened before him, and found On circling Inuyasha in the air, as Un desperately tried to fly away.

At the sound of the door, Inuyasha turned and growled, "Sesshomaru. So you've been keeping her all this time."

"YES DEAR BROTHER, SHE'S MY PRISONER." He said calmly.

Rin gasped. His _brother?___

"How many other humans you got in there, or is she the only one you haven't eaten yet?" Inuyasha smirked.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL STUCK ON THAT TREE. WASN'T IT, A MERE _HUMAN_ WHO STUCK YOU THERE? WHY DO YOU SEEM TO EGGER TO TAKE THIS ONE?"

"Why don't you get some other girl to be your prisoner?"

"OH, I DON'T THINK THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN."

"Fine."

Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsuiga, confident in protecting Rin, and whatever else he was there for. It was an all too familiar start as Inuyasha charged at his half brother. Sesshomaru easily moved out of his path, a blank face watching him as he skidded to a stop.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE FOUND ME DOES NOT MEAN YOU WILL DESTROY ME."

Saliva began to drool out of his mouth, melting the ground before him like acid.

"Your old tricks won't save you this time. I've got the Tetsuiga." Inuyasha smirked as he ran and swung again, but to no avail.

"IF ONLY YOU COULD HIT ME."

The fumes began to get stronger. The dog looked at the young woman who was still watching in the doorway of his castle.

"DRAGON! GET HER AWAY FROM HERE."

Dutifully Un and On flew and picked her up, taking her high into the sky.

"No!" Rin cried.

She wasn't exactly sure she wanted either of them to "win". She couldn't bear having either die. Inuyasha had all of his friends and Kagome. Sesshomaru had…her. What could she do?

"I want to watch!" She said voice full of concern as she looked down at the battle.

Un and On halted and obeyed her wish silently.

Meanwhile the fumes were getting to Inuyasha. His head felt funny.

"Why are you so worried about her? Don't want to waste food?"

Sesshomaru glared, "MY MEAL IS RIGHT INFRONT OF ME."

Inuyasha charged once more, but instead of swinging, he jumped onto Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru furiously tried to grab Inuyasha with his large fangs, but couldn't reach. The hanyou managed to stay on the beasts back as he chuckled.

"Payback Sesshomaru." He murmured, aiming his sword at the back of the large neck.

Rin's eyes went wide in terror. She was speechless.

Inuyasha put all his hanyou strength into the sword, but it slipped away from the determined place it should have struck, landing on Sesshomaru's furry shoulder.

"What the?" Inuyasha looked at where it should have gone in, and then at the sword.

It was in its travel size form.

"What!?" He yelled angrily, before losing his hold on his brother and was thrown off and into a tree.

Groaning from the pain he tried to get up as his back cracked, and he slumped down again his head resting against the tree. Just to rest for a moment. But before his breather had finished, Sesshomaru had him pinned with one paw.

"SHALL I KILL YOU NOW?" The dog questioned evilly.

Inuyasha coughed with the lack of air from the crushing paw, "Kill your only brother just for a human girl?"

"I HAVE MY OWN REASONS FOR KILLING YOU HALF-BREED." Sesshomaru glared, eyes narrow.

His claws pierced the skin of the hanyou as a reminder.

"Weren't you the one who detested humans dear brother? Have the times changed?  What? Are you, in love with her or something?" Inuyasha smirked to mask his discomfort.

"I DO NOT _CARE_ ABOUT THIS HUMAN! I _DETEST_ THEM **ALL**!" Sesshomaru roared, ripping through Inuyasha stomach.

Fire exploded in his blue eyes.

Then, they met Rin's. She shook with…anger? Fear? Sadness? The smells of mixed emotions wafted in his nostrils. They confused him. It was almost like…she was…heartbroken…

His attention was brought back to the ground as Inuyasha moaned, stumbling towards him. The normally fatal cuts spilled out streams of blood from the front and back. The Tetsuiga was left behind him.

"I can kill you _without_ that stupid sword."

"NO!" Rin yelled to him.

She'd been told by Kagome stories of when he'd discarded his sword.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, his head hidden beneath his hair. What started as a soft mumble became a full-fledged maniacal laugh.

Oh no! Once again, please excuse my updating process. By the way, read Just Because He Was Different by my best friend! I've realized I've gotten about 6 reviews per chapter, so if I get 7 reviews for this chapter, I'll update as soon as I get the 7th review! Party! Miaa


	10. I Release Her

I know, that really didn't work out, but something unexpected came up. I'm going to try super hard to have the next one up by Friday, okay? Thanks to Darkwolfgal for typing the longest review in the history of the world! And I'm going to say sorry to Kayzu right now. You were scaring me, so I didn't run this through you first.

Chapter 10: I Release Her

Sesshomaru noticed something odd. Inuyasha's scent had changed. Instead of his filthy hanyou blood, it smelled of a true yoke's, like himself. This intrigued him, but his face remained deadpanned.

Inuyasha peered out of his hair, and an evil grin on his face. A sudden wind blew back his silver hair to reveal his new features.

His amber eyes had turned red with blue pupils. His fangs had become long and snakelike. Long scars had appeared, one on each check. Long claws were held up, splattered with his blood. The blood of a full demon.

"SO YOU'VE LEARNED A NEW TRICK." Sesshomaru said looking rather bored.

Inuyasha growled, his thoughts blinded by demon instincts. The only objective in his mind was to kill. Kill everything.

He found Sesshomaru, and raced forward, claws ready. Sesshomaru had realized his demon blood had caused his speed to increase, but not before blood splattered. Those long claws had left 4 long slashes down the front of his leg.

Rin gasped, holding on unconsciously tight to Un's scaly neck.

Sesshomaru narrowed his monstrous red eyes. There were no more games to be played. He leaped at Inuyasha, as his red-eyes brother did the same.

At first, all Rin could make out was fur and blood. She could barely tell who was who, when Inuyasha flew backwards, out of the battle. Smacking into a large bolder behind him, he fell, seemingly unconscious.

Rin urged On to hover a little closer. Inuyasha looked like a dead body, or at least that's what he should been.

Then, Inuyasha's eyes flashed open, and found his new target. A frail human girl riding a 2-headed dragon. Perfect victims.

Sesshomaru watched as the half dead inuyoukai leaped to his prisoner, aiming to kill. And he couldn't move. He wasn't breathing. There was nothing he could move.

Move! Surely he could save her. He was faster than any pretend youkai. He could be rid of him forever. He just had to move!

He couldn't.

"SIT!" A loud female voice roared.

In midair, Inuyasha fell to the ground, smacking into the hard earth.

From out of his forest, 2 human girls, a monk, and a small kitsune came running towards the battlefield.

"Kagome!" Rin called out ecstatic.

Kagome smiled up at Rin, and then turned to her hanyou.

He grumbled, pulling his face out the ground. He features had returned to normal, and apparently, so had his attitude.

"What was that for!?"

His anger evaporated though, when he saw her, "Ka…gome?"

He said it almost as if he were trying to figure out if she was a figment of his imagination or not.

"Hai, Inuyasha?" She asked softly.

"But…how? Naraku-"

Miroku came and interrupted her conversation; Sango held in his arm, with Shippo scurrying around beside them, "Naraku saw you with Rin.

"What? But-"

Rin had returned from the air, and slipped off the dragon to her friends.

"Kagome, what is going on?"

"Let me explain, "Miroku said. "After you disappeared, Naraku took over everything, and sent the entire village to look for you. When we came to the village, Naraku tricked us, and kidnapped Kagome and Sango. We were ordered to search for you. Disobedience was death to the girls. After many rescue attempts…"

He glanced guiltily at the girls.

"We followed his orders. So when Naraku saw Inuyasha and you, he chased after, but obviously could not keep up. It gave us on the other hand, the perfect chance to rescue them, and then we followed into the forest."

"And what about Naraku?" Rin asked.

"No telling what Naraku's planning now."

Rin stared at the castle as her innumerable thoughts whirled around in her head.

All she could manage to say was, "I don't want to go back to him!"

Shippo inquired, "Why would you want to? Naraku's a horrible man!"

"Well, we were wondering…. would you want to stay with us?" Sango asked gently.

"We'll keep you safe from him!" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha grumbled, "Naraku's just going to keep looking for her until he takes over the world. What's the point?"

Kagome glared at him, shutting him up fast.

Rin's eyes illuminated, "You mean it? Lord Sesshomaru! Did you hear-"

Sesshomaru and the dragon had disappeared.

"Sesshomaru?" She called sadly.

!

Sesshomaru walked away from the happy site of friends, far away from the castle. She was leaving with them. Never to return.

Un and On buzzed about his ears, "Lord Sesshomaru, What's the matter?"

"SHE'S GOING WITH THEM." He said trying to hold his impassive face steady.

"But, she can't! She's your prisoner, remember?" Un said desperately, hoping to make his master keep her.

"I HAVE KEPT HER HERE TOO LONG AGAINST HER WILL. SHE WANTS TO BE WITH INUYASHA ABD HIS HUMANS. SHE WILL BE HAPPY."

"But-"

"I RELEASE HER."

They were silent for a while, before Un started again.

"But you are Sesshomaru, Lord of the western Lands! Why are you letting her go with them?"

"BECAUSE. I LOVE HER."

Then he disappeared from the dragon's sight.

!

The dragon flew back to Rin, to bid her farewell.

"Maybe she wasn't the one." Un tried to reason with his brother and himself.

"NO! Me and Fred agree! She has to be! Silly Carrot is the _one_!" On answered with an intellectual insight.

This answer silenced Un, who for the first time appreciated his brother. No matter how stupid he seemed, he understood love like no else. They both would be lonely without their dear Rin, but On would be crushed. She was nicer to him than anyone had ever been, including…his own brother.

They came upon the departing company.

"Alright, are we finally ready to go?" Inuyasha asked Rin, annoyed.

Rin looked around and smiled, "I'm sorry you guys, but I can't go with you. I have to stay here."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "Fine. How about I beat the crap outta that dog until he lets you go?"

Revenge was etched on his mind, though his abdomen was already healing.

"No! I mean, I want to stay here with Sesshomaru." Rin explained.

Sango and Kagome smiled at each other, while Inuyasha just huffed, "Whatever, we're wasting our time here. But just don't come crawling back to us when he tries to eat you.

Rin waved, and then turned back to the forest.

!

Naraku paced back and forth in Rin's hut, anxiously awaiting a massage.

He had seen Inuyasha with Rin. His beloved. After enslaving her uncle upon his return to the village, he was permitted to marry her. Of course, was it his fault he had to throw the death threat in there to make him agree? Certainly not. She was his now, and Inuyasha had taken his Rin. Lied to him, and then stole his accursed females back. He would pay. Ay with his life.

Then an old messenger came into the hut, bowing upon entry.

"Well?" Naraku asked.

"Lord Naraku, they have agreed. 500 men will be at your command by morning."

Naraku turned, thinking this through. Behind his back the old man gave him a 'you're crazy' look.

Then with a dismissive nod, he left.

"Excellent…" Naraku murmured slyly.

He knew Rin was there in the forest. If only he hadn't lost his blasted footing and gotten lost. He would have saved her. The branch would pay. 5000 men plus his entire village would chop down every tree in that demonic forest until they found her. And this time, nothing would stop him. Especially that branch.

Yay! We brought back the crazy Naraku! I put in a couple lines to assure you I am trying to keep to the plot of Beauty and the Beast. I think there's only going to be one or two chapters after this. I was so happy when I saw 13 reviews in my mail box! Wanna do it again? PLLLLLEAAASSEEE?? Miaa


	11. A Dark Tale

Hooray! I have returned from a writer's block and patheticness. Expect the next chapter soon, for I have been revived! I am sorry… really and truly. Hate me, but I have cookies!

Chapter 11: A Dark Tale

Sesshomaru had been away from the castle for a couple days, unaware Rin was waiting for him back at his castle.

Rin sat in her garden tree, unsure of where else to go. She had just done what she was forbidden to do. Did he even want her there anymore?

Her thoughts kept returning to the fight. To his words.

_"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THIS HUMAN!!"_

He didn't care, did he?

She thought so many times about how she should have gone with Inuyasha and Kagome. Why did she say no? What did she hope to find any different?

Rin sighed, plucking a leaf off the branch above her and cradled it in her hand. Why _did_ she come back?

Inside, she knew the answer.

Because she loved him.

---

Sesshomaru walked slowly towards his castle. He didn't want to go home. Everywhere he looked, his memories would haunt him. Just like his parents' memories.

He hated that castle. He hated himself. Because he was a monster, inside and out, he could be close to no one. Because of this, he could not have Rin.

Clouds darkened overhead, and sprinkles of rain began to darken his silvery fur. He in took the scent, and in it smelled the castle ahead of him. He could still smell Rin… he could smell her!

He started trotting faster, until it was a fast run. It was Rin! Not just her lingering scent… why?

The doors to his haunting castle flew open before him as he raced through. He flew past his dutiful dragon whom barely uttered a word before he was out of earshot and down into the next hallway. Her scent led him to the garden door. He slowed himself, letting an expressionless facemask his confused feelings.

The door opened slowly to reveal Rin sitting on her favorite branch of the massive tree. She reminded him of an angel in the rain.

Rin looked up, realizing it was him, "Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned."

Sesshomaru stepped closer, looking not at her but more at the wall, as if there was something far away in the distance that he only he could see. His head was visible through the tree, not even acknowledging she was there until, "RIN. WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

Rin felt suddenly foolish and so climbed down her beloved tree, to look up at him from the plush ground, "I wanted to stay here, Lord Sesshomaru. Is… it alright if I stay?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, as if this had somehow confused him.

"THEY OFFERED YOU FREEDOM, SAFETY, AND KINDNESS. WHY DID YOU DECLINE THIS?"

His head turned towards her, and though he seemed almost angry with her for not going, his eyes looked sad. As if now that he had made her realize this, she would leave.

"I love it, here. I would like to stay." She said again, dancing around her true reason.

This silence was even longer. He turned back to the door, unreadable once more.

"IF YOU WISH TO STAY HERE, YOU MAY."

Then he was gone, leaving the door open as if to tempt her to follow him.

She did want to. She still had questions. Where was she to stay? Would he kill her now if she even went near the wonderfully magnificent stairway? Did he care about her at all? …Did he love her as much as she loved him?

---

"You must tell her." Un said firmly.

Sesshomaru growled as if that would make the truth go away.

"Tell her! Tell her!" On excitedly joined in unbidden.

Un got into his master's face, "She has to tell the truth."

A massive paw swatted at him, as the rest of the giant dog turned away.

"Tell the truth! Tell the truth!" Went On, most as like a child would.

Sesshomaru ignored them still, staring at his markless bookcase. He hated the dark secrets it contained.

"You gotta! You gotta!" On chanted, zooming around the room, pulling Un in dizzy circles.

"I CAN'T!" Sesshomaru roared, stopping On in mid circle.

He took a deep breath, "I CAN'T TELL HER THAT I… HOW I FEEL. SHE'S HUMAN."

Un sighed, "Exactly why you should."

"She loves you too, remember!" On had a goofy face when he said this, but all of them knew how serious this was to him.

Without another word, he disappeared downstairs.

---

It was time, he knew, to tell the woman that he loved her. Yet it meant more than that. It was almost as if he was defeated. Defeated of his old self. That he had become something that had revolted him so in the past. But it would also mean that we wouldn't have to live in isolation anymore. That was, if she did love him.

Doubt crept into his being as he took his time on the stairway. Uncertainty was not even a word in his former self, yet even since Rin had come into his world, it haunted him more and more frequently.

He found her in the library. He hadn't thought she knew where it was, but then he realized she must have been there many times, for the books that hadn't been touched in centuries were scattered across the rich burgundy carpet that covered the floor. The shelves upon shelves looked as thought pieces were missing from it, like in a puzzle. Only the missing pieces were what kept the young woman there.

Rin was lying on the plush carpet, her legs moving up and down as she eagerly read her book by the majestic fireplace. The fireplace itself was very large, yet only a spark seemed to illuminate its entire being. It did not seem to be made of any material known to man, it was more like the stars and the sky had been captured into fireplace. It seemed to smile at him, as if to tell him now was the time. A fire inside his own heart began to burn with hope.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, and smiled fondly, "What is it?"

Sesshomaru tried very hard not to smile, although he did not know why. This might be difficult…

He settled down next to her, like a dog protecting his master, "ARE YOU, HAPPY HERE?

"Of course!" She said surprised, "That's why I stayed."

There was stiffness in his voice, "HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STAY HERE?"

She felt rather confused, "Well, as long as you'll let me."

"RIN," His voice sounded unfamiliar to him, "IT WOULD PLEASE ME IF YOU STAYED HERE."

Rin stared into his monstrous eyes.

"FOREVER."

---

Weather it was an eternity or one moment, Rin could not speak. She had no idea what to say. Relief flowed through so it made her giddy, she wanted to hug him and never let go, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted, to be his. But still she could not move from that entrancing stare.

"It would please me too." She heard a voice say, before realizing it was her own.

No! She couldn't let it end like this. She had to tell him about all this love she had piled up in her heart, just for him.

"Sesshomaru, I l-" She was interrupted by him, he looked very far away indeed, although her senses told her he was right in front of her.

"Rin, " He spoke in a soft voice, that shared finally the feelings he'd been hiding for centuries, "I killed your parents. I killed my own. I hated my father for his love of humans, so I killed him and his human wife. My own had left us long ago. He ruled the western lands, as this was his castle. After they were gone, these were mine as well. They did not die out in the deserts of my borders, though I wish this were so. Many years later an angry priestess who had known my evil deeds transformed me what I was. A dog. And a monstrous one at that. I destroyed so much, partly because I longed for my former self, and partly because I saw what I wanted taken from me. Humans especially seemed to have most everything I wanted, which only added to my hatred. But there is more of my father in Inuyasha and I than I realized. Inuyasha longs for that human, Kagome, and I… I long for you."

With these last few words his voice seemed to fail him, bringing it to a faint whisper.

Letting all this sink in, she turned to him, and waited until he looked her in the eye.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I don't care about your past. Because it doesn't change the fact that I, I-" She was once again interrupted by the dog, and subconsciously let out a flustered sigh, cursing her hesitation.

But then she caught his words, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK."

She drew a breath, "Who?"

"THAT HUMAN WHO WAS WITH YOU, ON THE HORSE." Sesshomaru growled. He could smell at least five thousand, maybe more.

"Naraku!" Her eyes lit up in recognition.

---

Naraku marched into the dense forest, half crazed with rows upon rows of men behind him. There seemed to be no end to them, or to Naraku's superior chants. Hacking sounds availed, as more and more trees fell down every second. He knew she was in here, and this time, he was going to take down anyone and everyone who was in his way. He was possessed by the power he held, which drove him now more than trying to find Rin. Finding her would be a trophy, to show the world just how powerful he was.

"Naraku!" A man rushed to him, "There's something up ahead!"

"Well, what is it you fool?!" Naraku snapped, his anticipation growing rapidly.

"A castle, sir." The man replied, his eyes betrayed him, telling his every fear.

"Of the demon that attacked us. He must have her." More crazed thoughts rushed through Naraku's head before commanding, "Surround the castle!"

"Yes sir!" The man saluted, and then repeated Naraku's words loud enough for everyone to hear. Including, ones in the castle.

"I'll have you yet my Rin." He muttered cunningly to himself.

If you have been reading this for the past 9 months, you deserve money. But since I don't have any, here's a cookie! Go buy yourself a trophy that says, "Most Patient Being on Earth and Probably on a Couple of Other Planets", if you can fit it all in. Cheers! Miaa


	12. A Man Inside

I'm really sorry, I had this all done a long time ago, but my computer wasn't working right, and it took me forever to fix it. Because of this, please forgive some of the badness/patheticness of the story, I just wanted to get it out to you guys as soon as possible. So, enjoy, the 12th and final chappie!

Chapter 12: A Man Inside

Rin's widened with horror, as she looked out her beloved window, to see more man than she eyes could count in battle armor, weapons aimed and waiting. She suddenly thought of her precious flowers, being crumpled and smashed beneath the men. But now was not the time to worry about it. Sesshomaru would fix it when the fight ended. If he was still alive afterwards… There were so very many of them, and only one of him. What if they killed him?!

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She blurted out, turning back to the dog already preparing to attack, "What if you die?!"

Sesshomaru growled a little, "HUMANS CANNOT KILL ME."

She nodded, and kept her fears to herself, though she shown them through her silent eyes.

Sesshomaru leaped onto the roof for a strategic attack. All the soldiers immediately attacked, arrows flew towards him, some precise, and other that had no idea where they were going. Sesshomaru easily jumped out of their path, already sifting though the scents to find Naraku. If he could kill him now, the battle would soon cease and he could remain with Rin forever.

He found his scent among the largest mass of men. He leaped off the roof, and pounced upon the mass before they even realized what happened, and killed at least 20 or more on the landing. Arrows shot into his sides, but he tried to ignore them. They would heal after the battle. Now where was he hiding?

Sesshomaru began to drool his toxic saliva, and walked through (and on) the army like soft blades of grass. It began to rain, and the sky became a gray, dark color to match with the darkness of the beginning battle. It weakened his sense of smell, and every time he thought he had locked onto Naraku's scent, he attacked mindlessly, and Naraku would miraculously get away.

The arrows in his sides began to alert him that he did alas feel pain. The soldiers kept firing and firing, somehow like the weapons were innumerable. He tried to pull them out with his monstrous teeth, but more and more struck him, drawing more and more of his inu-youkai blood. The loss was beginning to tire him, although he dared not show it.

He noticed Un and On weakly attempting to kill a man, and failing miserably with an arrow in their side, "DRAGON! PROTECT RIN!"

His voice seemed echo, and all of the sudden; it was like all had stopped moving.

"So," Voice said from somewhere he couldn't quite grasp, "You want to protect something you are going to **_eat_**"

It was driving his senses crazy. The voice seemed to be in several different places, but never where the smells came from.

"Or perhaps, you _don't_ want to eat her."

Sesshomaru began a furious, blind, killing spree, confused and angry. He had to kill him…

"Maybe, perhaps, you thought you could _keep_ her. As if she were your _property_?"

Where was he? Why wasn't he dead yet? The number of how many there still were angered him. More places to hide, more possibilities. All he was doing was wearing himself down, though he failed to admit it to himself.

"Or is there another reason you seek to protect her?"

Sesshomaru stopped, weak. His eyes closed and he let his sense of smell try to direct him through the drops of rain. One of the Naraku scents was right next to him. Immediately hit he bit into it, toxin splashing out of his mouth. It was a decoy doll, with the scent of Naraku poured over it. He growled, spiting the taste of cotton out of his mouth.

"Is it because you, Oh Mighty Demon of the Western Lands, have fallen in _love_ with a human?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, his red eyes flaming.

"You honestly think she'd want _you_, when she has someone like _me_?" Naraku yelled in total confidence.

Time around Sesshomaru suddenly slowed. The sluggish rain hit him with a slow but great force with every drop, the fire of arrows slowly stopped. They were prepared to attack. And Sesshomaru could do nothing. A sound came to his ears.

"CHARGE!" Naraku yelled in slow motion, finally attaching his voice to his body, which trudged towards him.

Sesshomaru could not move, like time had frozen him, yet let the enemy move freely. Time was now also his enemy.

Rin watched through her window, the dragon close to her side, as every man left, it seemed, climbed onto Sesshomaru, and began to stab him, and tear at his flesh. It was too much to bear. She was feeling too much.

Then, nothing. For a moment, she watched as her love was torn at with complete apathy, with a face that could had rivaled one of Sesshomaru's best stone faces. She did not care that people were dying, that he was dying. She was just an observer.

Her feelings came back like a flood breaking through a dam as Sesshomaru fell on his side, crushing a few as his eyes closed. Naraku was at his feet, with a huge weapon she had never seen before. It was like a blade of a sword had been broken several pieces, and then the pieces were welded together into one sharp, pointy one. It was going to deliver the killing blow, she realized.

Without a second thought, Rin flung open the window with tears in her chocolate eyes, "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Arrows immediately flew towards her, and Un and On rushed to protect her from them.

Sesshomaru suddenly stood back up, and shook with such an eruption it flung the army off, dead on impact if the shaking had not already snapped their neck. He threw several men at Naraku, and seemingly buried him. The rain seemed to lighten for that moment, as if had known what happened. He faced the window, and gave her a nod, as if to say, I'm alive, though not well. His body was still ripped and bleeding, but the rain seemed to try to wash it away. Suddenly, an unbearable pain shot through his front leg, where Naraku had been supposively buried. He looked down to find a ridged sword stuck through his lower left leg, exposing bits of flesh and bone. Blood gushed like water.

"Hail, Almighty Sesshomaru!" Naraku laughed, apparently still alive and well.

The laughing rang through the dog's head, the smirk of victory on Naraku's face flashed before him, the rain became heavier and harder.

In an instant, a mighty right paw swiped through the laughing figure, before it fell to the ground.

Naraku was dead.

Rin was ecstatic. She ran to the massive doors and flung them wide open, to see Sesshomaru fall once more, and close his eyes. Rin's widened in fear as she stumbled across the dead bodies cloaking her lord's grounds. Reaching the massive dog's head, she stared at the bloody face, and gently stroked it, without a thought. Sesshomaru's eyes slid open, looking at her with pain and suppressed fear.

Rin smiled gently, sweet tears streaked her face. He wanted to brush the tears away. Say that she was being foolish; there was nothing to fear.

"Lord Sesshomaru-" She croaked, tears choking her.

"I AM FINE."

"NO!" Rin burst, falling onto his soaked cheek, "You're not! Lord Sesshomaru! Please tell me you won't leave me!"

"STOP SPEAKING FOOLISHNESS."

Un and On watched quietly from the doors, away from the two.

Un whispered, "They need to tell each other! Before…"

On finished sadly, "Before he dies!"

A growl protruded from the massive beast, laced with agony. He _was_ going to die.

"RIN. YOU WILL BE FREE TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE WITHOUT ME. BE HAPPY."

Rin gasped/choked, "Now you stop speaking foolishness! I don't want a normal

life! Don't you know that I could never be happy without you?"

Sesshomaru felt the world start to drift away. His eyes began to be unfocused and dim.

"RIN."

His ferocious red eyes that had frightened her so before, now seemed weak, and old.

"I LOVE YOU."

He felt her touch becoming unreal, and his life ebb away as his eyes glazed over, then closed.

"NO! Come back! Lord Sesshomaru!" She shook him, her tears mixing with blood and rain.

She felt nor heard no response, and collapsed onto his face, weeping into his fur.

"You can't be dead, "She whispered into him, "You had to hear, you had to know..."

Then she held his head in her hands, and stared into his dead eyes, "Sesshomaru, I love you!"

In an instant, a blue light shot out of his body, then another, and another. His paws began to glow a light blue. Rin looked back at his face, as the light filled his mouth, and shot out his eyes, before he began to rise, dead and glowing.

She stepped back, to protect herself from something she did not understand. The light enveloped his entire body, and catapulted towards her, enveloping her also in the blinding light.

The blue light dimmed, to reveal a naked man with long silvery hair, and pointed ears. A blue crescent moon and red stripes on his face were glowing, but then the glow disappeared. His naked body was that of a god's, perfect and flawless. A fluffy thing was draped over his right shoulder. The blue light set him down on the earth lightly before dissipating.

Rin stepped closer, realizing this was the man from the picture she had found. The one who had worn the kimono Sesshomaru had given to her. His eyes opened, revealing breathtaking amber eyes, staring at her.

He stood up, as she came face to face with him. She peered into those wonderful eyes.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

The man stared at her, his face like stone, but his voice deep and sincere, "I **_am_** Sesshomaru."

Rin glared at him, angry that this man was lying to her as such, before he took her arm and whispered, "It would please me if you stayed here, forever."

She looked quizzically at him, before remembering that was what Sesshomaru had said to her before the battle. But… how did this man know that?

"I _do_ care about this human." He said gently. He meant it.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She breathed in realization, reaching out to touch him, before retreating.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said, eyes serious and alive.

"I love you."

Rin smiled, "I love you, Sesshomaru."

Time halted for that one moment precious moment, almost as a sign of surrender, to let their kiss last an eternity.

Rin slid down the sleek, black banister (that Sesshomaru had ordered to be waxed) before colliding into her husband. Sesshomaru merely nodded and helped her up. She smiled dreamily and gave him a peck on the cheek before running down the halls to find Un and On. They were even giddier and carefree now then they had been before.

"Lady Rin! Where do you want to go today?" Un asked.

"The other end of the world? To the moon?" On chimed in.

Rin laughed, and shook her head, "Maybe another day. Let's just go to the garden."

The dragon let her get onto their back, before flying down the halls.

Sesshomaru had finally answered all of her questions one night he felt especially talkative. He had killed his parents. He felt angry at deformed dog self, and so had incinerated all his family pictures, including his own. He became this way by a priestess, Kikyo, who was also the one that sealed Inuyasha to a tree. The only reason why he changed back was because he loved a human, her, and she loved him back.

They had filled the empty picture spaces with everything she could find. New pictures were taken to include her smiling brightly, and Sesshomaru with his ever-blank stare.

Rin had tried to give back his kimono, but Sesshomaru refused.

_"It is yours."_

He now wore one similar, only back, with red and white decorations on his shoulders, though his tail covered (the fluffy thing) the right one, oddly giving him more mature looks then when he let it flow behind him at night.

Un and On stopped at the large steel door, and let Rin off.

"Here we are Lady Rin." Un announced.

"Guys," She sighed, "I told you to stop calling me that. Its just **Rin**."

Un argued with the Lady of the Western Lands, "But you are now married to Lord Sesshomaru! Therefore-"

"I was Rin before, and I am still Rin after." She interrupted with a light laugh, bringing the discussion to an end.

Un and On opened the metal door, and let her go through before going themselves. Rin walked through her flower path of every color to her tree. The dragonheads were flying and jumping around like little children. On her branch, she began to finish etching

Rins Garden into the tree, and smiled at her completed work. Suddenly a very hyper two-headed dragon was beneath her.

"Rin! Look what we found!" On giddily said.

Kagome was out with her family in the present time, for a brief visit before going back to her beloved Inuyasha. Her family had gone a vacation to the other end of Japan; somewhere none of them had ever been before. There were beautiful shops and such. It was like walking through a painting. Trees were bountiful, a lot of them growing up right in the centers of the towns.

It was Kagome's last day, so she decided to take a walk to the garden the city was famous for. They said it has the most gorgeous flowers, all surrounding a gigantic tree. There was a maze made through the mass of flowers to get to the enormous focal point, where all the tourists awed at its beauty.

There were few people walking around it now, for it was sunset, and most shops were closing up. Kagome walked down the odd path with a sense of serene tranquility. The flowers were like none she had ever seen.

Signs put up around the garden said that most of the flowers only grew here. If planted anywhere else, the flower would die quickly, or not even sprout. It was said that the land here was magical, and touching the tree would bring you great luck.

The tree was magnificent, and the thick branches with juicy leaves shaded a quarter of the garden. Kagome ran her hand along its surprising smooth surface, slowly walking around the tree. She stopped when she felt something disrupt the smoothness, to find words etched into the old tree from an eternity ago.

Rin

loves

Sesshomaru

A heart was delicately carved around it. Kagome smiled brightly, and understood why Rin had stayed. She was destined for him.

Then she quickly ran past the sign reading, "Rin's Garden" and went to hug her family goodbye.

The End

Yay! Its finally all done! I wasn't really sure how to end it, and I know that Sesshomaru may be OC a little bit, but it's really hard to make this guy show emotion! Thank you to all my beloved reviewers! I love you all! Lemme just get out a few names.

Crazychris13

Darkwolfgal

Fluffiesmaiden44

Blue-Lightning

Inutaishio

caiyako

aphrodite24goddess

HikoCassidy

bisc

You guys are great! So, just click on the button, say hi for all I care, and make me very happy! Miaa__


End file.
